Club YAOI of Hetalia: Plan GerIta
by Anaca
Summary: Gakuen AU. Welcome to the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club, where the members Kiku and Elizabeta try and be cupids for yaoi couples! This is their second case: Ludwig and Feliciano! I fail at summaries and titles... Read "Plan US/UK" first.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for some Ger/Ita!! And now, a word from Anaca.**

**Anaca:** I'm back! This is unbelievable!! I told you all to not expect it anytime soon...but a plot bunny attacked, and when I wrote this, I said, "Well, it's short anyways. Why not?"

**Anaca:** To those who read the first of this series: All of you are lovely, lovely people. Charming. Amazing. As awesome as Prussia. You all make me smile through my tears.

And if I owned Axis Powers Hetalia, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, typing these words. (I'm sappy...that's the **disclaimer** for the whole story, ya know.)

And I wouldn't have gotten an A on my last essay.

Chapter One

Ludwig was walking past a bookstore when a single book caught his well-trained eye.

_Communicating With Your Partner!_ It read. That title was an answer to a strange question that popped into his head the other day.

The poor German was having problems with one of his friends, a Feliciano Vargas. The affectionate Italian was always a bit _too_ cuddly, and it was very unnerving. Aren't people who are over-affectionate really trying to get you to like them?

"Can I see this book?" Ludwig never remembered walking into the store, but oh well.

"Sure, sure. Take it off the shelf, it doesn't even sell," the elderly clerk smiled kindly at Ludwig. "Having girl problems, eh?"

"You could say that," the German murmured. Feliciano definitely reminded him of a girl.

"I'll sell it to you half-price, it seems like you haven't slept for days," Ludwig didn't listen anymore, as he listlessly flipped through the book. One page read:

_If your partner is German…Offer them lots of wurst and beer._

"Hmm…that's pretty accurate…" he said, looking up Italians.

_If your partner is Italian…Sorry, I really don't understand them either,_ it read.

"Wh-What the-!" Well, at least the book told the truth. Ludwig bought it, feeling like he just bought a savior to his problems.

After fruitless nights of studying, he said victoriously, "I did it! Feliciano likes me as a _friend, a friend!_" He walked out to celebrate the news.

"Ve~! Ludwig, where were you? I didn't see you at school on Friday!" Suddenly, a person tackled Ludwig for a hug.

"Ah, Feliciano," the German pried the Italian off.

"Hi Ludwig~! Today is Buon San Valentino's Day, so I got you roses! Aren't they pretty?"

Ludwig froze. Stuffed in front of his face was a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

_Red roses…_he had a sudden flashback of his father who said:

'_If someone gives you red roses, it means to declare your love.'_

That 'like as a friend' exploded in his face.

_Like as a friend like as a friend like as a friend – like as a lover?!_

"Eeeh? Ludwig, are you okay? Are you allergic to roses? Ve…"

* * *

Which is how he found himself at the Y.A.O.I clubroom, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"So…you think Feliciano likes you, Ludwig?" Kiku said, listening to his friend's problem.

"Yes…" Everyone in the room was staring at him, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Pfft! He thinks that this book can help him with love?" Elizabeta whispered wickedly to Roderich, who didn't say anything. He had read the same book, but didn't want to do what it suggested.

"Wow, Kiku, you guys totally do matchmake!" Feliks hung in the back, trying on some new shoes. Toris was there too, signing his name on the club application form. They had joined that day.

"Yes we do, Feliks-san. We can help you, Ludwig-san…but if you want our help you must join our club," Kiku's eyes twinkled. "So we can better document your romantic advances."

"W-Wait! I didn't say I l-loved him; I just would like to know!"

"Oh please," Francis scoffed. "It is obvious to big brother's eyes that you love him."

"…"

"That is what I thought."

"If you join, Ludwig-san, we will help you. We meet every Wednesday, and try to get Feliciano-san to join as well, please."

"Okay."

"Well then, let's plan. Ludwig-san, you can go home now; if I tell you our plan it will probably be ruined, _gomenasai_."

"Ah – it's okay; you and Feliciano have been my friends for a really long time, so I don't mind!"

* * *

Next week Ludwig and Feliciano were handed the application forms. The consequences for disobeying or complaining about the club's rules were harsh.

_You will have to follow one club member's orders for a whole day._

Next to him, Feliciano said, "Eeh~? I can't eat pasta for a day? It also says something about cosplay and following orders...I'll just have to follow the club rules really well!"

"_Oui, ou_i, you do, _mon cherie_," Francis said. "Now, we have a little event coming up! To celebrate Arthur and Alfred's getting together; we are going to the cooking club today and learn to cook!"

"Yay!" Alfred hugged Arthur, who turned red and tried to get out of the crushing embrace.

"Let's go, everyone!" Antonio led the way, obviously excited to go to the cooking club ad see his unrequited love, Lovino.

* * *

Lovino was trying to teach everyone in the club how to cook pasta (and failing miserably).

"No, no! Do you know how to cut in a straight line or not!?"

As soon as Antonio bounced through the doors and cried out, "Lovi~! " the Italian froze, then yelled, "Why are you here, tomato bastard?" The rest of the club filed in. "Why did you bring the pervert, the potato bastard, and – Feliciano!?"

"Ve! _Fratello_, I've joined this club!" Feliciano said happily, nuzzling Ludwig's arm.

"Let go of the potato bastard's arm! And joined the club, where the Bad Friends Trio are?!" Lovino let go of the tomato he was nibbling in shock and didn't move even when Antonio stole up to the Italian and hugged him.

"I've missed you Lovi!"

"Heh…Lovi," one of the cooking club members sniggered. He was immediately hit by a potato. "Bastard! Go back to cooking the wrong way!"

"Lovino-san, Feliciano-san has indeed joined, I hope it wouldn't be much of an inconvenience," Kiku bowed, using all of his training to be courteous and patient.

Lovino deflated like a balloon. He didn't have a reason to be angry with Kiku, so he said, "Hmph! Fine…but why are you here?"

"We're celebrating the outcome of our meddling!" Elizabeta said. "Alfred and Arthur finally got together, so we're going to merge with this club's activities for a day!" Said Brit was hiding behind the American from the stares of the students.

"What, Arthur? Fuzzy-brows? No way!"

"Shut up," this single command dripped with threats and unknown horror, though Alfred still smiled obnoxiously. He squeezed Arthur's hand reassuringly, and the students shut up.

"And this was allowed?" Lovino turned to the club captain, who nodded. "Alright then, but don't try anything funny!" He headbutted Antonio in the stomach. "And let go!"

The members of club YAOI walked in, enduring the stares of the students.

"Alright, so we were cooking pasta!" Lovino turned and walked to the front, with Antonio floating behind. The other club members did too and crowded around the table Lovino stood at.

"Yay! Pasta is my favorite, ve~"

"Yeah, yeah; so listen up!" Lovino picked up a knife and glared at Ludwig. "If any of you interrupt, I'll stab you."

The German nervously gulped and wondered what was wrong with these Italians.

* * *

This is more of a prologue than anything, 'cause this is pretty short, but the next chapter will be fun! This ending is...meh.

So...the day in this one would be 2/17/10. That's today!

Have I mentioned how much I adore you all?


	2. Chapter 2

Anaca: Hello to all~! I have another chapter here, because your reviews gave me writer power~

Anaca: Just thinking about it gives me a squirming feeling in my heart...-blush-

Anaca: Love to Guppyvis, who always reviews and that - THAT is amazing. To no extent. Love. Love is sent via Internet to her(?)

Anaca: Oh, and more disclaimers ('cause last time I uploaded, it was 11PM...and my mind was going, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA")...I'm not in high school yet, so I have no idea how the whole system works. I also don't know the punishment for food fights...GEH. But I don't want to wait 'till ninth grade! It's so...far..._away..._

_Anaca has left, to play with her friends downstairs. Read on!_

Chapter Two

Throughout the demonstration of how to make pasta, Lovino sent glares of hate to everyone who dared to look at him.

"And after you put the dough through the pasta roller you cut it into strips like this…" Lovino grabbed a knife and stabbed the dough with all of his strength, staring directly at Ludwig as he did so. The Italian slowly slid the knife down, applying the same pressure.

"See, potato bastard?" Lovino smiled cruelly at the German.

"Ve~!? Lovino, you messed up this cut! Pasta is always made with love and care!"

"Eh? I am, see? I'm smiling; I have love and care!"

"Uwah! You left a mark on the table Lovi! St-Stop it! Don't wave the knife at me!! Wah!"

Across the table, a cooking club member called Yao Wang showed the others how to make noodles with your bare hands (1).

"And then you take off the excess dough, separate it with your fingers, and – see?"

"Oooh! I have never seen that before!" Francis said admiring the Chinaman's work. The Frenchman was walking throughout the tables, eyeing their work.

He sidled up to Ludwig and whispered, "All you have to do today is to learn how to make the perfect pasta. Otherwise, enjoy yourself!"

Francis slipped away before the German could respond.

Far away from all the other cookers (or was it that the cookers were far away from them?) were Arthur and Alfred, who were struggling to make something that resembled dough.

"Artie, you skipped another step! You had to mix it before adding that!"

"Shut up! What does it matter if I don't stir it up a bit before adding it?!"

"Apparently a lot! Look, it doesn't look like dough at all! It's more like really thick water!"

"It'll be fine! I'll just add more flour if it's too watery!"

"…Don't say I warned you. I'm positive that this will turn out to be a disaster…"

"Just grab the cinnamon and do as I say!"

"What does cinnamon have to do with making noodles!?"

* * *

Ludwig was watching in fascination as Feliciano chopped tomatoes expertly while listing what to do.

"And you simmer the sauce for a few minutes and then put in your choice of herbs! I like basil, but yours can be different! Ve, Ludwig, are you getting this?"

"Huh?" The German blinked and listened to what the Italian was saying, instead of simply hearing his bright voice and watching his flitting movements. "Oh, y-yes."

"Okay then! And then you grab your noodles, arrange it on a plate, pour some sauce over it, and you're done!" Feliciano started to chop the garlic.

Abruptly, there was a crash and a scream. "Dammit Antonio, I'm trying to cut some tomatoes! Don't hug me!"

"There's a bit of tomato on your cheek~! Let me get it off~"

"_Chigi!_"

"Haha, you're so cute, Lovi~"

"Don't-" _smack_ "-call me Lovi!" Everyone turned to look as the angry Italian threw a tomato at Antonio, who simply laughed and wiped a bit off of his face with a finger. The Spaniard licked it, grabbed a tomato, and called out, "Tomato fight!" He threw the red veggie (or fruit?) at Lovino.

There was pandemonium everywhere as other students took food in their hands and threw it at others. Grapefruits, herbs, and flour exploded and soaked the jumping students. The poor club leader and teacher could only watch in horror as their clubroom was demolished and destroyed.

Roderich refused to join in the food fight until Gilbert threw an orange at him. "Will anyone ever defeat my awesomeness?" the German crowed, hopping on a table. Suddenly an apple hit him in the center of his forehead. Astounded, Gilbert looked down at Roderich, who held another fruit in his hand dangerously.

"Don't underestimate me!" the Austrian roared and charged into battle with the German, who happily grabbed a nearby banana bunch and started to throw.

Kiku and most of the other Asians were dodging everything that flew towards them with a ninja-like skill. Elizabeta was cackling madly as she swung at oncoming projectiles with her trademark frying pan. Arthur and Alfred had found their way into a storage closet, and Feliks was in the midst of the fight while Toris stood by and chuckled softly.

Francis was looking at a boy and was seductively licking his middle finger, raising his eyebrow. Antonio was laughing and hugging Lovino, who seemed not to care and was throwing potatoes at every student he saw.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was trying to gain control, even as flying projectiles hit him in the head.

"Control yourselves!" He roared, only to have a potato hit him hard.

"That's for you, potato bastard!"

"I surrender, ve!" Ludwig turned to Feliciano, who was sobbing pathetically and waving his white shirt that was getting stained by soaring objects. The Italian's chest was bare.

The German sighed and gently took the makeshift flag from Feliciano. "Feliciano, hide behind me as we head towards the door."

"Okay! I trust you Ludwig!" the Italian happily beamed up at Ludwig, and the German felt his face heat up. "Let's go."

So Ludwig picked his way across the kitchen floor, both trying to avoid missiles and protect Feliciano from them. Once the Italian slipped, but Ludwig caught him before Feliciano was covered in all sorts of juices.

Soon they reached the door and were safe from all the flying food that ruined the cooking club room. Ludwig roughly wiped Feliciano down with the Italian's once white shirt and did the same for himself. The German also took off his shirt and gave his clean undershirt to Feliciano. "Here."

"Ve! Thank you, Ludwig!" The Italian slipped it on and giggled when it reached down to his knees. "You're a lot bigger than me!"

"Yeah…let's wait for everyone else. I'll have to clean up, won't I…" the German groaned. It always seemed like he had to clean up after everyone else. Well, at least he could spend time with the Italian…

"I'll clean with you!"

"…Thank you, Feliciano," Ludwig smiled genuinely, even if it was as small as it was. _I really love Feliciano, don't I…? Of course I do._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeta was laughing with Gilbert when she finally noticed the army of teachers standing at the doorway. Ludwig was helping Feliciano through a window, yelling, "GO!!!"

"…Oh shit," Gilbert ran for a window, opened it, and almost jumped through. However, a teacher took him by the arm. Everyone else who partook in the food fight ran for the windows as well, but almost all of the YAOI club members were rounded up.

"Hey, where are Arthur-san and Alfred-san? The whole club YAOI was caught except for those two."

"Don't say that! Alfred and Arthur; wherever you are, don't come out!" Elizabeta yelled.

"Wha…?" A random cupboard opened and the American and Brit fell out of it, both half-naked.

"Darn it, whenever we try to have sex, we're interrupted!" Alfred cursed, failing to read the atmosphere. Arthur fervently tried to deny it., and a teacher stalked up to the two and grabbed them. "That's all!" he called out.

"This is all your fault, tomato bastard!" Lovino glared venomously at the Spaniard, who smiled back.

* * *

Heracles looked at Kiku drowsily. "It's only a food fight, so they let you off lightly. You all have detention and must clean the cooking club room right now, before you leave to go home."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Heracles-sempai," Kiku bowed, shamed by his behavior earlier.

"It's okay; the cooking club was to blame too. Some students were suspended, whereas you simply have to clean up," a cat jumped into the Grecian's lap, purring loudly. Heracles scratched the feline absently while adding, "How did it go with Alfred and Arthur?"

"Them? Ah, they have gotten together. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Heracles said. "You should go tell everyone else…you have about an hour before you must go."

"Alright. Once again, _arigatou_," Kiku bowed and backed out the room.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do this!" Gilbert complained, scrubbing at the floor with a sponge.

"You could've been suspended! Be glad you only have to clean and have detention!" Ludwig barked, cleaning the upper cabinets that no one could reach.

"Ve~! Ludwig, I want to help!" Feliciano pranced around, wearing yellow rubber gloves and an apron (donated by Elizabeta).

The stern German sighed and handed the Italian a sponge and a bucket of water. "Clean that closet that Alfred and Arthur were in…wait. I don't want to know what they did in there. Let the cooking club clean it, and help your brother instead."

"Okay~! Lovi, I've come to help!" Feliciano skipped towards Lovino.

"Feliciano, go away for a bit!" Lovino waved his brother off and approached Kiku. "Kiku?"

"Eh? Oh, Lovino-san," the Jap nodded politely. He was scouring diligently at the floor.

"I want to join this club."

"What!?" Kiku looked up alarmingly.

"With this, the cooking club will most likely kick me out. So I want to join this – YAOI club," Lovino gestured vaguely. "Plus, I need to watch over Feliciano. Who knows what kinds of things have happened to my poor _fratello_ by now…and I don't want to join because of bastard Antonio! Definitely not!" The Italian crossed his arms angrily.

Kiku looked at him blankly for a moment, before sighing and saying, "_Hai_, you can join." He pulled out his phone and texted to Elizabeta.

Lovino blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, now please help clean. We meet every Wednesday, and bring an acceptance fee of 25 dollars with you."

"Alright," the Italian walked off, where an eavesdropping Antonio glomped him.

"Lovi~! You joined the club for me, didn't you? Aw, so cute!"

"N-No I didn't, you bastard!"

"So why did you join?"

"…To…to keep an eye on the squirrels outside the window!"

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"Shut up, bastard!"

Elizabeta was taking pictures of Ludwig secretly eyeing Feliciano in the Hungarian's favorite apron, when her phone rang. She flipped it open and read the message.

**We have another tsundere on our hands, Hungary-chan. I've let him join. Let's help him after we help Germany and Italy…well, I guess North Italy now. Lovino can be South Italy.**

**-Nihon**

**p.s. – I feel like my slash habits are recurring. I recognized S. Italy as a _tsundere_**** right away. I also feel that we have lots of people, ne? We need money.**

**

* * *

**

(1) - _Making noodles with your bare hands_ – It's true, a Chinese man did it. I forgot the link on Youtube…but ah well. It was amazing though! I put some gibberish that sounded right, 'cause I don't know how he did it.

I'm sorry if there are any Greece/Japan fans out there…I put Heracles as the teacher before even thinking about the pairing – and now it's too late!! TTATT I'm sorry for my ignorance…-bows- Well, there's always the teacher-student relationship, but I don't know the chemistry behind it…so if I tried, I would fail. Horribly. And the age difference thing is a big no-no for me to even try anyways.

So…Lovi joins the team! What are the slash cupids to do? Enlist the help of others, of course! But that's next chapter!! Spamano is also gonna be another story, but their UST will be threaded throughout the story!

Ah…just a small story, but on that subject of UST…

Yesterday my teacher was talking about triangle UST in Geometry. I laughed and said, "UST stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension!" Then some guy asks, "What's Unresolved Sexual Tension?" And my teacher says cheerfully, "It means you're horny!" (Ahahahaha…Mrs. Shute, you never fail to amaze me…)

Later, I also told my science teacher what it meant, and he spewed coke all over the board.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, this chapter is kinda short...(writer's block)...but it'll be smooth sailing from now on!

Anaca: I-I-well, what have I to say to you? I just love you all. Your reviews relieve me of my sadness and bring a delightful smile to my face. I guess I'll just say, "MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL~! I love you like lemons to limes! Or pasta and tomato sauce!"

Chapter Three

When Ludwig finally finished cleaning and bid farewell to his friends, he exited the building and was immediately jumped by Gilbert, who dragged him behind the school.

"Bruder! What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig asked. However, a blindfold was placed over his eyes, effectively making him blind to the world. He was prodded and pushed until he fell against a car door opening. An impatient hand nudged him to sit inside, and so he did.

"Why did you blindfold him, Gilbert-san?"

"I've always wanted to do it! Haven't you seen it in action movies? It's awesome!"

"I have the ingredients, _mon ami_~ Now all we need is-"

"Alright, we have the candles and flowers. Do you have the roses, frog?" A person shoved Ludwig over and sat down next to him.

"_Oui_, I do."

"What? I don't see it."

"Oh, I assure you, I have power beyond your wildest imagination when it comes to roses. Alfred, what is that?"

"Oh, this? It's a pasta roller! Thought we might need it!"

"…You. You are a moronic git," Ludwig winced at the sharp smack that followed.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, Artie?"

"We didn't need it! Go put it back!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur-san, but the other club members have already left. We have no time to return the pasta roller."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're already at our destination, and Antonio-san is accompanying Feliciano-san and Lovino-san to their house."

"Um, sorry for interrupting, but why are you kidnapping me when I know you, Kiku, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, and Alfred?"

"…Crap, who told him I was Gilbert? I'm not Gilbert, I'm Prussia!"

"I know your voice, bruder. Why am I blindfolded and in a car? Where are we going?"

"We'll tell you later, Ludwig-san," the car doors were closed and Ludwig felt the car move forward.

"Wah! I have nowhere to sit!"

"Just sit on my lap, Artie!"

"Where are yours and Ludwig-san's house anyways, Gilbert-san?"

"Don't look at me; I have no idea."

"How do you not know where your own house is?"

"…Too much effort. Anyways, I'm so awesome everyone should know where I live!" (1)

"You are Gilbert's best friend, so would you know, Francis-san?"

"I'm sorry, _mon cherie_, but I am usually staring at my own reflection in the window than actually focusing on where we are."

"…Narcissists."

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

"When you exit the school parking lot, take a right," Ludwig felt the car turn smoothly. "And keep going until you see a sign that says 'Brookstone'. Turn there, take a left, a right, and keep going until you're at number 775."

"Thank you, Ludwig-san."

"You could've just asked me, and I would have told you."

"That would have been smart," a hand untied the German's blindfold and Ludwig found himself at his own house. Alfred grinned cheekily at him from the right, while red-faced Arthur sat on his lap.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Gilbert ran to his house. Everyone got out of the car and started towards the German's house. Ludwig had long ago decided to go with the flow, so he sighed and picked up his own book bag as well.

"Okay, so I get to like, dress up Ludwig!?" Feliks stood at the open doorway of his house, bouncing eagerly and eyeing Ludwig critically. "And the only thing I can't do is cross-dress?" The German felt a shiver creep along his spine.

"What's happening? Kiku, weren't you going to tell me?"

"All in good time, _mon ami_, all in good time," Francis pranced in, carrying a bouquet of roses and a large duffel bag. Arthur walked in holding a few candles and more flowers – and were there some bobbing candles behind the Brit!? Alfred struggled to walk in under the weight of a heavy pasta roller, and Kiku carried all the book bags.

"Okay, okay! Let me dress you up!" Feliks pulled at Ludwig hyperactively. The German was roughly pulled into his own home. Toris was at the dining room, cleaning up the table and placing a clean tablecloth on the table.

Arthur arranged his flowers on the table as a centerpiece and placed his candles around them. The floating candles bobbed up and down, until the Brit turned around, smiled faintly, and said, "Thank you, faeries." He took the candles and placed them on the table along with the others. The candle wicks burst into flame without any help from a lighter or such.

Ludwig suddenly felt more of an urge to curl up in the fetal position now more than ever. He chose to simply forget whatever just happened.

"Feliks-san, you are allowed to dress him up only after he is done cooking. Ludwig-san, sorry for the inconvenience," Kiku, saying this, startled the German who then turned around quickly.

"Wha- oh, it's okay. The Bad Friends Trio stop in all the time, and the only way to stay alive is to get used to it. And do whatever they say."

"So – you remember how to make pasta, ne? Because all of us had forgotten, what with the food fight and all."

"Um…yes," well, he _had_ been halfway listening to Feliciano; the Italian had said something about basil and bread crumbs, didn't he…?

"Good. Because what you need to do is cook pasta for Feliciano, who will join you here for a romantic dinner," Arthur butted in. Ludwig glanced at him once, before double-taking and staring openly at the Brit.

_Were those sparkles in his eyes!?_ Arthur sighed dreamily and said, "A romantic dinner with candles, and then you and Feliciano will take each other's hands and walk through the park, and under the watchful eye of the moon you will confess your love!"

Elizabeta took Arthur's hands in both of her own and jumped up and down. "And then they will go to the bedroom together and – good thing your dad isn't here today, because I saw what kinds of things Ludwig hides under his bed!"

The German paled and backed away slowly.

Arthur wrenched his hands from the Hungarian. "I'm only helping so that these two won't have a stupid confession somewhere unromantic! I mean, declaring your love in a toilet stall isn't really my cup of tea! I don't want to know what they'll do afterwards!" he shivered.

"You're just a hopeless romantic," Alfred snorted.

"Shut up! And you're an oblivious git!"

* * *

Ludwig walked to the bag Francis set on the kitchen table and looked inside. There were tomatoes, flour, herbs…

"We have most of these in our cupboards," the German said to Francis.

"It doesn't hurt to have more, does it _mon ami_?" the Frenchman was pulling roses from what seemed to be the air. He would pluck at a random spot – anywhere – and a rose would materialize in his hand. He would then place them in a vase filled with water.

"So you weren't lying when you said you had powers, huh," Gilbert grabbed Francis and dragged him to the albino's room. "We're going to be in my room!" he added before slamming the door shut.

"Well I'll, like, go grab my makeup and clothes I brought," Feliks wiggled his eyebrows at Ludwig and left as well, with Toris following. Piano music flowed from Ludwig's living room and the German immediately knew where Roderich was.

"If I knew how to cook pasta, I would help you, Ludwig-san. Are you sure that you will be fine?"

"I'm sure, but thank you anyways," Ludwig smiled wearily at the Jap and grabbed the flour and other various ingredients.

"Okay…I wish you luck," Kiku left the kitchen, but not before adding, "We'll call Feliciano at 6PM, so you have three hours."

"Right," Ludwig peered into the bag. "Well, I think Feliciano said that the pasta dough was a lot like _Weißbrot_ (2)...maybe I'll just do that," he muttered. He pulled out the ingredients and got to work.

* * *

You can tell just by what Ludwig said, that the pasta will turn out…_interesting_, to say the least.

Headcanon: Arthur is a complete fanatic for romantic dinners. So, he'll act like a rabid fangirl and organize the whole dinner to his own romantic tastes. That includes flowers, music, and long walks in the moonlight, ladies and gents. (Just for the record, that is not a spoiler.)

Headcanon: Francis has unimaginable powers when it comes to roses. AMAZIN' POWERS.

(1) – _No idea where you live_ – My best friend doesn't know where she lives. When asked, she says that, "it takes way too much effort to try, much more to remember." (I can hear her voice when typing this, how strange…)

(2) - _Weißbrot_ - A traditional German white bread. (I don't think its ingredients are the same of pasta...but that's what I was aiming for XP.)

The day is 2/24/10 in this chapter!

Notice the lateness of this chapter? There are lots of tests and such in March (oh, but the DSTP will be no more next year!), and the only excuse I have is that MY DAD IS ASIAN. There. _That_ is why this chapter is late.


	4. Chapter 4

…As soon as I publish the last chapter, the plot bunny sinks its teeth into my brain…=.=. So, here's the next chapter!

**Disregard the following: **I have no idea what will happen if you try to cook like Ludwig. Just don't try it at home, guys~! I also don't know how long it takes to make pasta.

Chapter Four

"Hmm…I feel like I did this wrong," Ludwig muttered, staring at the simmering pot of tomato sauce – or at least, what he _thought_ was tomato sauce. It was a bit browner than what he imagined and a whole lot more watery…but there was no turning back now. He had been guessing the steps for most of the time, and it tasted okay to his inexperienced taste buds.

The noodles turned out okay as well, even if he guessed on the dough's ingredients. He cut it a little too thick, but it tasted fine as well. The German turned off the stove and spooned a large dollop of sauce on the noodles that was arranged on a plate.

"Okay," Ludwig turned to check the clock. "5:30…I'm early then."

Feliks suddenly burst into the room, shrieking and running from a very embarrassed Toris. The Lithuanian was shamefully naked, but had a rue (1) covering his…vital regions. Feliks was laughing so hard, his face was red and the makeup he wore was running. The Polish teen waved what Ludwig guessed was Toris's clothes in the air.

"G-Give me back my clothes, please!" Toris tried to run and keep the flower on, which was a lot harder than it looked.

"Ahahaha, you all are devils!" Arthur stood in the kitchen's doorway, laughing manically, clutching a bottle of wine in his left hand, and a spray bottle in his right. He was wearing a sexy waiter outfit…and he started to spray Ludwig erratically.

"Begone, foul demon! Die!" Arthur stumbled when the German irritably yanked the bottle out of the drunken Brit's hand and looked at the label, which read 'Holy Water'. While throwing it in the trash, he growled, 'Whose fault is this?"

"Wow, I never thought that Arthur would get this crazy after a few glasses of wine," Alfred sniggered, leaning against the door frame.

"_Oui_…Ludwig, this time it was his own fault," Francis said, appearing behind the American. "He was testing opened wines in your cellar, and had a bit too much…but I am telling the truth when I say Alfred was the one who introduced the outfit and the priest theme!"

"I only said that everyone here is evil for making him like this!"

"You also labeled a spray bottle as holy water and sent him down here."

"It's his fault then! He wanted the dinner to be perfect, so he tried out some wines, and got drunk! And watch, he responds to Iggy for no apparent reason! Hey, Iggy!"

"Shut up, evil blasphemer! You have no right to speak my name!" Arthur stumbled over to the American and whispered in his ear, placing a hand against the other's chest. "I'll let you scream it, though."

"Ooh, who knew that priests could talk sexy," Alfred chuckled, sliding a hand up the other's bare thigh. He softly kissed Arthur and led him away.

"What happened? Tell me now!" Elizabeta squealed and slid down the stair railing, landing gracefully. The soft piano music suddenly stopped, and Roderich walked out of the living room to watch the commotion.

"Arthur was drinking wine, he got drunk, and now he thinks that he is a priest while he is wearing a sexy waiter outfit that Alfred presented," Francis said casually.

"And where did the outfit come from…?"

"Well, it's time to use my awesome phone to call Antonio! It's six now!" Gilbert quickly interrupted at the top of the stairs, flipping his chick-print phone open and dialing. Ludwig turned back into the kitchen and brought out the plates of pasta.

"…They look alright," Francis said. He waved the plate and its holder towards the dining room. "Set them there and go to Feliks."

Ludwig walked into the dining room and stopped dead in his tracks. The dining room was beautiful; with candles and flowers around the fancy vase of blood red roses that was the centerpiece. The tablecloth itself seemed to sparkle with infinite lights and accents, and the candles that burst into flame on their own three hours ago were still there, as whole as they ever could be. The chandelier was strewn with countless gems and pearls that glittered and sparkled in both the candlelight and moonlight outside, scattering slivers of light across the room. The awestruck German placed his dishes at the table, next to each other, and gazed around the room, fascinated.

"Beautiful, innit?" Arthur stood next to the German, swaying slightly. "The faeries organished it…" he slurred.

"Hmm…it's very nice," Ludwig said, carefully stepping around the fairy statement. He wanted to redeem as much sanity as possible, thank you. He was already scarred by the costume.

"But really, I hope tha' you have more luck with luv than me," Arthur grimaced. "A confeshion in a toilet schtall is no way to go – this is much, much better."

"So Alfred wasn't lying?" Ludwig tried his hardest to ignore Feliks's shrieks and Toris's pleas to decipher the Brit's slurring.

"Uh-huh. So I'm shure that all will go well," Arthur smacked the German weakly on the back and tottered off, calling for Alfred. Ludwig decided to do as Francis ordered and find Feliks.

* * *

"Please, Feliks! Please give back my clothes!"

"Like, no! I went to the awesome cosplay shop Gilbert told me to go to and I found these!" the Polish teen held up a sailor outfit. "Wear these instead! This is totally better than your clothes!"

"You're stupid! I'm not cross-dressing!"

"Ahem…" the two turned to Ludwig, who shuffled his feet and continued. "I'm done cooking the pasta, so what do I need to do now?"

"Okay, just wait, m'kay?" Feliks turned to Toris. "I'll let you go free if you call me Poland!"

"…Why?"

"It makes me feel big! And I'll call you…Lith-Linth-Linthua – Liet!" Feliks proclaimed loudly.

"Poland, give me back my clothes," Toris sighed when Feliks tossed him his clothes. "When does your dad come home?"

Ludwig said, "He's at a meeting for the school, so at about nine."

"Okay! Let's go to your room, 'cause I put the clothes there!" The Polish teen enthusiastically skipped up the stairs, leaving Ludwig with no choice but to tag along, a rather foreboding feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Feliks started to fit Ludwig in a black suit. Throughout the whole thing, the Polish teen chattered on and on about the weirdest topics.

"Hey, if I'm rich in the future I'm totally going to buy a pony, and then I'm going to paint it pink! Don't you think that will be like, totally awesome? I'll have a really really manry pony!"

The German merely made noises of agreement throughout the babble and let out a sigh of relief when Feliks jumped back and announced, "Done!"

Ludwig looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a classic black suit with a red bowtie. He tugged at his collar, uncomfortable. "It's rather tight," he confided.

"It's supposed to be like that!" The doorbell rung. "That's him! Go, go!" Feliks pushed Ludwig out of the room and lightly smacked the German's ass.

The German stumbled awkwardly down the stairs, still unused to such dressy pants, and opened the door. Something red and soft collided with his nose that made Ludwig sneeze.

"Ve!? I'm sorry, Ludwig! I tripped over your dog!" The roses in front of Ludwig's face were removed and the German saw that someone (probably Antonio) dressed Feliciano in a suit as well. Ludwig's three dogs circled around the Italian.

The Italian giggled. "We're both wearing suits, ne?"

Ludwig swallowed, nodded, and invited Feliciano in. The Italian happily skipped inside. Right before closing the door, he saw Antonio and Lovino sitting in a car nearby. The Spaniard waved and gave him a cheery smile, but Lovino sat there and glared daggers at Ludwig. He shivered, remembering a phrase an old friend once quoted. _"If looks could kill…"_

The angry Italian held up a piece of paper. On it was a (poorly drawn) picture of Ludwig with a gun pointed at his head, with Feliciano crying in the background. (Ludwig only knew because of the curl, and the fact that the character had its eyes half-open.) Underneath the scene were the words, '_If you hurt Feliciano…'_

The German slammed the door shut and turned around.

"Here! Have the roses, Ludwig!" Feliciano skipped towards the German, holding out the bouquet.

"Okay," Ludwig took the proffered roses, and smelled it to humor the Italian. Ludwig suddenly started to sneeze continuously.

"Geh – I'm sorry, Feli – achoo! – but these roses are making me snee – achoo! – sneeze," Ludwig finished, rubbing his nose and lowering the bouquet. He immediately regretted saying that, because then the Italian's face drooped.

"I'm so sorry, ve! I shouldn't have gotten these…" Feliciano gently took the roses from Ludwig and sniffed them sadly.

"Ah – don't be! Don't be! I'm fine with these, so don't worry!" Ludwig did all he could to cheer Feliciano up – he didn't want to see the little Italian burst into tears.

"Okay!" Feliciano immediately brightened up. "Let's go eat, then! I'd be having dinner right now!" He ran to the dining room, having been here too many times to count (Ludwig doesn't even know how he gets in. Last time he locked the windows, but when he woke up the Italian had _still _snuggled his way into bed with him – naked. Not like it didn't happen all the time…but…).

Ludwig followed and halted when he saw that Feliciano had stopped dead in his tracks, staring. Ludwig smiled sympathetically. The decorations were, beautiful, so it wasn't really much of a surprise when Feliciano did the same thing the German did when he first came in.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly, stepping next to the Italian. Feliciano jumped and stared at Ludwig for a bit, before erupting into a shaky smile.

"Y-Yes, ve~! Let's sit down!" Feliciano skipped to a seat and sat down, pulling a plate of pasta towards him. He set the roses away from the plate. Ludwig sat down as well, across from Feliciano.

The Italian was about to dig in before Ludwig interrupted. "Aren't you even a bit confused that you were dressed in a suit and brought to my house?" Because the little Italian was handling it _a lot_ better than Ludwig had been.

"No…should I be?" Feliciano tipped his head to the right, and Ludwig blushed and muttered, "No, not really…" He heard the distinct sound of a photo being taken. _So that's where everyone went._ Ludwig casually leaned back in his chair and looked out the window behind Feliciano…and saw the YAOI club assembled, sans Arthur and Alfred. They were probably making out somewhere.

Ludwig said nothing and sat normally, picking up a fork and spearing the pasta. This time Feliciano stopped the German from taking a bite. "Who made this, Ludwig?"

"Me," he responded, twirling the fork and gathering noodles around the utensil. Feliciano opened his mouth, and. Took. A. Big. Bite.

"UGYAAAAAAAAH!!!" The Italian screamed, jumping up and wailing horribly. Both Ludwig and the club members winced, wondering what was going on.

"You must be lying! Arthur must have made this! Your food tastes like shit, but not this bad! This is like – like –" Feliciano struggled to find the right words, but found he couldn't. So he simply ran, screaming, "I surrender, Arthur! Just don't feed me any more of your horrible pasta!" His voice faded away, leaving Ludwig to his own devices. The German stared dubiously at the plate in front of him. Was it really that bad? He took a bite.

The disgusting flavor of the pasta instantaneously filled his mouth. The two tasted okay alone, but together…the German screwed his eyes shut and forced his mouth to chew. Everything was either really watery or really tough, and the two did not meet well in his maw. Ludwig decided that he didn't need to chew the pasta, and swallowed it, shivering as he felt the noodles cling to the back of his throat. He coughed and felt it slid down. He said, "That was disgusting."

"Why did Feliciano say that I cooked the pasta?" Arthur appeared in the doorway, looking sober. Everyone else filed in behind the Brit and gave Ludwig sympathetic looks.

"Feliciano was running out the door, screaming about Arthur's cooking," Alfred walked into the house.

"He thought that this pasta was made by Arthur," Ludwig muttered. His stomach seemed to be clawing its way out of him.

"No! Is it that bad?" the American walked over to the Italian's plate and tasted it. He immediately spat it out, grimacing. "This _is_ like Iggy's cooking! What did you put in it, Ludwig?!"

"It isn't that bad; I can eat it! And why are you calling me Iggy?"

"Nothing…pfft. Nothing…really!"

Ludwig jerked as his phone rang. He flipped it open, reading the text on his screen.

**You're going down, potato bastard.**

The German didn't need to check who it came from. He already knew, and slowly started to lock all the windows and doors. Slowly, for now his stomach felt _really_ bad. It felt like a million little needles were piercing his stomach. Not a good feeling at all.

What was tomorrow's detention going to bring?

* * *

Oh no! It's the dreaded cliffhanger~! What are we to do~…

Oh – if you didn't know, little Feli stopped not because of the decorations, but for the pasta. And not the: my-god-this-is-as-awesome-as-Prussia kind of awe, but more like the: my-god-what-the-hell-is-this-in-front-of-my-face kind of awe.

(1) - _rue_ - Lithuanian national flower.

GEH, WHAT'S WITH MY HOUSEHOLD!? First, my cat shits in the bathroom (under the carpet), then he shits in the computer room where I'm typing this, and NOW my little sister peed on my seat! (Don't ask why I wrote that…)

I'm eternally grateful to umi4ever, who told suggested a certain scene in this chapter (when Ludwig sneezes at the roses). It was so cute, and that was the perfect time to use it! So, yes, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Uwaah~! You-You guys…-sniff-…so amazing, to put up with me and my inexperience! (Count how many times I ask you to disregard things…maybe four times, counting "Plan US/UK". Oh, and there's another one!) I'm sorry for the delay, and enjoy this next chapter!

I like auras, okay? =.=

**MEGA disregarding:** I'm stupid…I write in my plotline that there's going to be a detention scene, and then I start writing it and say, "OH SHI – I've never been to detention!!" My friend says that all you do is sit there, and so I'll take her word for it. So…I have no idea how detention works. Ignore any stupid mistakes I've made OTL.

Chapter Five

The next Thursday, Ludwig walked to school, feeling exhausted. Telling the club members what happened – and why – made it pretty late, and by then his father had come home and asked them all to stay and sleep over. Yes, that was an eventful night (you'd think Alfred and Arthur could be a little quieter…and for everyone to at least talk while their moans resounded through the wall…) but it also cost some much-needed sleep. Everyone was still sleeping at his house, but Ludwig had left early to sort his thoughts.

His stomach hurt like something extremely hot _and_ cold impaled it and rubbed salt in. The German wondered what the bite of…food (?) did to the pasta-loving Feliciano, if it did this to him. Of course, he won't know because the Italian will probably ignore him now...Ludwig walked on, lost in his pessimistic thoughts.

The German didn't even notice when said (or thought) Feliciano pranced over and gave him a large hug.

"Ludwig~!"

"Ah…good morning, Feliciano," Ludwig kept walking, even as the Italian somehow climbed onto his back and started to nuzzle his neck.

"Yesterday was pretty fun, wasn't it~?"

"Yesterday…?" Well, those moans were pretty arousing, but…oh wait, he was talking about the pasta...

"Wait! Why would you be here if you rushed out my house?" Ludwig stopped walking and tried to eye Feliciano.

"Why wouldn't I, ve?" The Italian giggled. "I always walk with you to school."

"No, yesterday! You ran out gibbering Italian and something about Arthur's cooking! Shouldn't you be avoiding me?"

"Oh, the pasta? That was an insult to real pasta, but it was Arthur who cooked it, silly! As bad your cooking is, I don't think it can ever reach Arthur's level," Feliciano trembled. "The time it took for me to be okay…but Lovi cooked me lots of good pasta afterwards, to make me feel better!" He beamed. "So I can walk with you!"

Ludwig just went along with the explanation. There wasn't a better one that put him in a good light, and Feliciano himself suggested it. "Yes, Arthur cooked it."

"See?" Feliciano smiled. "You're just being worried…but Lovi is being scary again, so watch out, ve~"

The two made small talk as they walked to Hetalia high.

* * *

Feliciano's words were indeed true. When the two entered the school, Ludwig was immediately stared down by Lovino, who stood in the lobby peering behind Antonio's back. There seemed to be a black aura prowling around the angry Italian and the darkness was – _what?_ – well, it looked like it was trying to…reach out and stab the German.

Before Ludwig could say anything, Antonio straightened and said, "Oh, Feli and Ludwig! How are you?" The Spaniard's happy aura effectively drowned out the darker one lurking behind him. "Lovi's just a little angry because Feli was crying, so don't mind him! But, isn't he just so cute~?"

"Shut up, bastard. I'm trying to imagine what slowly disemboweling this kraut would look like. Hm…that's actually better than my first one, where I would sauté him in a million tomatoes and eat him…I think I'll do that instead," once again, Lovino's aura started towards the German, only to be dwarfed by Antonio's sparkling one. Ludwig rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm seeing things…"

A hand clamped down on the German's shoulder, and he turned to see Alfred patting him sympathetically on the back. "If that cooking is just like Iggy's, then I know what you're talking about. You're seeing auras, aren't you?"

Ludwig dumbly nodded.

"Yeah…when you eat Iggy's cooking, you'll see them for a day. It's not really that bad – instead, it's kinda fun!" Alfred started to chuckle, which morphed into a laugh, and then become a great booming laugh. (1)

"Right…" Ludwig turned to Lovino and tried to explain what happened with the excuse provided by Feliciano. "Lovino-"

"Don't say anything…I'm planning to get you back during detention," the Italian grinned, a scary, sadistic smile that was hampered by a mustache that appeared randomly. Lovino held it up to his upper lip and made his creepy smile seem both look a lot more disturbing and very hilarious.

"What are you doing, ve~?"

"Shut up! I'm making this kraut wear a mustache! See? Ahahahahaha!"

"It makes you seem like you're the one with the mustache," Arthur drawled, standing next to the American.. "Thank you for letting us stay for the night," the Brit said to Ludwig. The German was about to reply when Lovino butted in.

"You're just lying! It's very funny, that's what it is!"

"Yup…funny…" Alfred coughed.

The school bell rung, and what words Lovino tried to yell at Alfred were lost in the ruckus of the crowd surging through the school.

"Let's go, Ludwig!" Feliciano hugged the German's arm and tried to drag him. Ludwig let the Italian pull his arm and wondered what crazy things would happen during detention, if it housed the club YAOI.

At least Feliciano didn't hate him, he supposed.

* * *

Ludwig knew from experience that when you were dreading things that would happen in the near future, time would seem to speed forward.

He shouldn't have been surprised when it only seemed like two hours had passed, when the dismissal bell then rang.

At the detention room, the German walked in to a rather shocking scene. Everyone was silent and staring at the wall in front of them. Well, except for Lovino, who grinned at Ludwig and kept doing that until the teacher told him to stop.

Everyone trickled in the room slowly, in ones and twos. Feliciano waved cheerily at Ludwig, who gave an awkward wave back.

Once the after-school bell rung, the teacher stood up and said, "Okay, I'm Sadiq…and that's all you need to know. So shut up and sit there, okay?"

Feliks whispered to Toris, "This guy is like, so rude! I want his mask though. It's really pretty."

On the other side of the room, Elizabeta winked at Kiku and whispered, "You can do it!"

Kiku nodded and stepped in front of Sadiq's desk.

"Ah, Kiku! Too bad you don't take my Sex Ed. course, or I'd see you more!" The Turk grinned at Kiku, and then muttered, "At least you don't take that idiot Heracles' Sex Ed. classes…"

"I'm sorry, Sadiq-sensei, but I'm aiming to be an animator in the future, so I couldn't take either class," the Jap smiled thinly. "I was hoping that you would allow our club to converse quietly, because we have something very important happening right now."

"Hmm…like, club activities? Alright," Sadiq said, grading his papers. He didn't even bother looking at the papers, simply putting either a check or an X, depending on the student's name. "Just stop talking when I say a teacher's coming."

"Thank you, Sadiq-sensei," Kiku said louder, and giving the teacher a little short bow. Sadiq waved it off, and a smiling Kiku joined his friends, who arranged the desks into a little circle around Ludwig.

"What are you all doing?" Lovino asked, watching Antonio swivel his desk.

"Oh, we're discussing how to woo little Feli –" Before the Spaniard could say anything else, he was knocked unconscious by Elizabeta's frying pan.

Breathing heavily, she turned to the Italian, smiling cheerily. "Did you say something?"

"Uh – Er – Protect me!" Lovino wailed, hiding behind Feliciano, who drifted up to the group.

"What are you doing, Elizabeta, ve~? This is detention, isn't it?"

"N-No! She'll murder you with the pan! Don't ask it!" Lovino whispered sharply.

"It's nothing," the Hungarian said kindly. "Would you mind if you didn't listen to our conversation, Feliciano? It's top secret."

"Okay~" Feliciano drifted back to his desk, where a quivering Lovino had already bolted to.

"We still need to be quiet, because Feliciano is in this room," Gilbert said, laying Antonio in a table with the help of Francis, like this happened everyday. (Because it did.)

"Or, we could use the country names again," Roderich said, crossing his arms and glaring at Gilbert.

"Oh yeah – that's right!" When the Austrian still did not stop glaring, Gilbert added, "Stop staring at me like that! What did I ever do to you?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in detention! My life also wouldn't be as miserable!"

"Pfft, that's all in the past," the German laughed and turned away.

"Well," Toris interrupted, to prevent a full-scale fight from breaking out. "Is this the first time your plan has failed, Nihon?"

"Yes, this is the first time," the Jap pulled out his phone and went through the memos until he found what he was looking for. "See? Everything was fine until step three," He handed the phone to Toris.

**2/14/10 – To: Elizabeta, Kiku**

**Topic: New Plan!**

**So…we have a new plan! It is going to be called "Plan Ger/Ita" Germany will be helping us, and Italy is very oblivious. This means that we don't have to be that secretive.**

**Step 1: Get them both to join.**

Toris scrolled up.

**2/17/10 – To: Elizabeta, Kiku**

**Re: New Plan!**

**Step 1 of Plan Ger/Ita completed: Get them both to join.**

**Step 2: Teach Germany how to make pasta.**

…

**2/24/10 – To: Elizabeta, Kiku**

**Re: New Plan!**

**Step 2 completed, with a minor setback. On 2/25, we all have detention.**

**Step 3: Woo Italy through pasta. Setup by England.**

…

**2/24/10 – To: Elizabeta, Kiku, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Alfred, Arthur, Feliks, Toris, Roderich**

**Topic: Plan Ger/Ita**

**Our plan of a dinner with Italy and Germany has failed. See you all during detention tomorrow to think of ideas.**

…

"Oh, I got that last one," Toris said, as he handed the phone back to Kiku.

"Yes, I thought it would be wise to send it to you all. So…do you have any plans?" Kiku leaned forward.

* * *

The Jap had almost written down a whole page of promising ideas when Sadiq hissed, "Shut up! A teacher's coming!"

Luckily, just then there was a lull in the conversation, so all was quiet when Heracles sleepily stepped into the detention room, yawning and petting a cat that lay comfortably in his arms.

"Why are you here?!" The Turk said angrily. He could already feel his blood boiling at the sight of the Grecian.

"It seems like you aren't doing your job…I heard voices," Heracles smiled when he saw (half of) Sadiq's face pale.

"Well, it's not like _you_ could do any better! You'd just fall asleep at the desk and let havoc reign!"

"No I wouldn't! Should I just report to the VP!?"

"…You wouldn't."

"I would," Heracles grinned.

Suddenly, another teacher burst in the room. "Is everything alright?" He asked, catching his breath. "Germania asked me to investigate the yelling."

"He started it!" The two yelled, pointing at each other.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it's just me and Heracles."

"It's supposed to be Heracles and me…"

"Well, I'll just tell the VP that they're at it again, fighting like monkey and dog…" the teacher muttered, exiting the room. "Do your job!" He added.

"Fine," Sadiq groused. "Get out and let me do my job! And – OH MY GODS IS THAT A PERSON!?"

Everyone in the room turned to the window and gasped as they saw a student tapping on the glass rhythmically. Noticing that he had the people's attention, he misted his breath over the glass, and wrote with his gloved finger.

Feliks read it out. "This is the second floor, isn't it? Uhh, that's a backwards K…and an O…and an L. It spells KOL! Hey, it must totally be Ivan! He's writing it out again…and again. Now he's, like, writing something else…T...o…r…Ivan's calling for you again, man," the Pole clapped Toris on the back, who looked disturbed.

Ivan nodded vigorously and slowly _sank_. Not dropped, like he fell off a branch, but sank, like he was _levitating_. The Lithuanian looked at Sadiq, who nodded and said, "You can go. I see no reason for Ivan to come in here." He shivered violently. "He came in here once, asking for sex tips…"

Toris picked up his book bag and waved wearily to everyone. "I'll see you next meeting…maybe," he left.

Kiku looked at his paper and said, "This is enough. Thank you…and I think we should be quiet. The VP Germania is coming in and taking place of Sadiq."

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"How else did we witness you and Alfred kissing?" Elizabeta snickered quietly.

Kiku answered the Brit, ignoring the Hungarian. "It's better if you don't know, to keep your paranoia at rest."

* * *

The day in this would be…2/25/10~! Ohohoho, I'm surprised no one is wondering why I'm doing this~! (My explanation for this is fuzzy. I'm not really that sure myself, but my intuition says, "Write the days down!")

I've never noticed until now, but it's really hard to write about the straight men. They're so…_normal_. In ways, Sadiq and Heracles are so very much alike. They fail at being teachers, for one. One grades depending on how nice the students are to him, and the other forgets to grade completely and draws a kitty face on their papers.

(1) – _Bad food makes you hallucinate_ – Heheh, when I went to a relative's house and tested a cousin's first attempt at cooking, it was so bad I got sick and SAW THINGS. When we were driving back, I saw a Pikachu in front of our car and so I said, "Daddy, you just ran over a Pikachu!" Then I started to laugh…and I couldn't stop. What did my cousin put in there…shrooms?


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU KNOW WHAT!?:** I don't care anymore!! *throws hands in air*

This story is an AU. An Alternate Universe. Things will surely work differently over there, no? I don't need disregard notes…maybe the whole school system is wonked up for all we know. Heck, maybe trees can dance over there. (And homework? I don't think so 8D).

Enjoy~! And make sure to check your pasta for any food poisoning! (What?)

Chapter Six

After detention ended, Ludwig was approached by Kiku, who said, "When we were silent, I picked out the best course of action. So, I think it would be best if you improved your relationship with Feliciano-san for now. See you tomorrow."

The Jap walked away and seemed to melt into the shadows until the German couldn't see him anymore.

"Sure," he muttered, walking in the direction to his house. He wondered where Feliciano was…and how he would stop being so embarrassed whenever he saw the little Italian.

"Ve, why are you so angry at Ludwig anyways, Lovi?" Feliciano asked, watching Ludwig disappear slowly as Antonio's car drove away from the school.

"It's – it's because –" Lovino stammered, trying to grasp for an answer.

"It's 'cause he cares about you, so when you came in the car yesterday crying, he got worried~!" Antonio said from the driver's seat. "And so he blamed it on Ludwig."

"That's not it! It's because...because that potato bastard must have food poisoned that pasta on purpose!" Lovino managed to get out. 'I'm just out to get revenge!"

"…So not cute," Antonio mumbled.

"I'm never cute!"

The two's squabbling went on while Feliciano looked sleepily out the window and wondered.

_Ludwig's been blushing so much, ever since San Buon Valentino's. It isn't like him...

* * *

_

Somehow, as soon as Ludwig stepped inside his house, his phone rang. Sliding it open, he said, "Hello?"

"Ludwig-san?" It was Kiku, who seemed a bit out of breath. Various muffled voices reached its way towards the speaker as well.

"Yes?"

"There's a slight change of plan. Feliciano-san is always in your bed when you wake up, correct?"

"Correct," the German's face heated up. Behind him, he heard laughter and the sound of a car door slamming. That must be Gilbert. Ludwig hoisted his book bag up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

As the German did so, the Jap spoke again. "I was wondering-"

"What!? No, it was me who gave the idea!" Those words interrupted Kiku, somewhere on the Jap's end.

"Well, Alfred-san was thinking," Kiku amended, "that you should bring Feliciano-san somewhere nice on Saturday."

"It'll be a date~!" Alfred sung from the phone.

"A-A date!?"

"_Hai_, Ludwig-san. You're basically going to ask Feliciano-san on a date," the German heard rustles, then Elizabeta's voice rang out.

"Ooh! How about that really nice Italian restaurant next to Sweet Lucy's? It'll be a little warm on Saturday, and then afterwards you two can get ice cream, and cuddle and – and – squee!!" At that last fangirl squeal, Kiku regained control of the phone.

"So, Saturday, 1:00PM, at Buono Tomato's. Ask Feliciano-san before you leave school tomorrow. Don't worry, we're always nearby…"

The call ended with a soft click. Ludwig stared at it, dumbfounded, but before he could call back Gilbert called from downstairs, "West! Get your muscled ass down here, quick!"

Ludwig went downstairs to find Gilbert and would have been shocked at the scene he just met…had Gilbert not been his brother.

The arrogant German stood at the kitchen, feet spread out and hands on his hips. In front of him were various ingredients: eggs, milk, cake mix…and a whole lot of yellow food dye. (1)

"What is it this time, _bruder_?" Ludwig stepped forward and eyed the mixing bowl on the table nervously. It could easily have been bigger than his head.

"I'm making a sacrifice for Gilbird!" Gilbert grinned and pointed at a miniature altar he built four years ago for the yellow chick. A sleepy, "Piyoooooo~!" drifted from the building.

"We're gonna bake a cake, then I'm going to feed it to Gilbird, so I need your help," the albino started to search through the ingredients for the recipe.

"Where is it!? I'm sure it was here!" Gilbert started to hunt more frantically through the ingredients. An egg rolled off the table and Ludwig caught it. Then another, and another. Ludwig kept grabbing the eggs as they fell and breathed a sigh of relief when Gilbert said, "Got it! How to make chick-shaped cake! Kesesese, this is awesome!"

"Is there any way that I can deter you from doing this? Remember last time you wanted to make marshmallows?" Ludwig hated the days he spent cleaning the stove.

"Well, those marshmallows were good in the end, even if they looked a lot like brains," Gilbert flapped his hand and stated to crack eggs.

The strict German grabbed Gilbert's hand. "You measure the flour first."

"Thanks, West."

"I'm doing this for the sake of the world," Ludwig grumbled.

"You just love Gilbird, don'tcha."

* * *

After making sure Gilbert wouldn't burn down the house, Ludwig tried dialing Kiku in his room.

However, Kiku had turned off his phone, so all the German heard was, "_Ohayou_, you have reached Kiku Honda, who isn't here. Once this song is over, leave a message. Goodbye."

"Darn, he isn't here – huh?" A song came from the speaker and Ludwig placed it against his ear to listen.

"Secret. Asian Man! Secret. Asian Man~!" (2)

"That's Kiku singing this…isn't it?"

"The ninja that's so damn amazing he'll be in your pants in no time~!"

Ludwig swiftly snapped his phone closed. "Well, I guess I'd better think of how to ask Feliciano," he said, mind numbed (read: scarred) by the song the…hopefully drunken Jap sang.

* * *

The next day Ludwig unsurprisingly woke up and found Feliciano snuggled up against the German. He tried to get up, but the Italian how somehow entangled their legs and buried his face in Ludwig's back, arms wrapped around him.

"Nngh…Feliciano, get up. You should be glad my dad leaves early in the morning or you'd be dead," Ludwig untangled himself from Feliciano and set the alarm at his bedside.

The German took a shower, changed and was ready in 20 minutes. "Hmm…I was a little slow today." He grabbed his book bag and turned to go, but one look at the peacefully sleeping Italian's face was enough to make him stay for just a bit.

"…What am I going to do with you? I'm probably going to ruin a perfectly good friendship today…" he murmured, sitting at the edge of the bed and stroking Feliciano's soft reddish brown hair. His finger twanged against the gravity-defying curl of hair and the Italian's face twitched. His eyes half-opened, still blurred with sleep.

Ludwig quickly withdrew his hand and said, "Feliciano, wake up! School is approaching."

"Sir, yes sir!" Feliciano said, curling into himself and burying his face in the blankets.

"You say that, and go further into sleep?"

"I'll get up…ve~" the Italian sang, burrowing under the covers. Before Ludwig could forcibly drag him out of bed, Feliciano popped out the other end of the bed and stood up.

"See? I follow your orders, always! Whatever you tell me to do I'll do it!"

"…"

"Eh~? Why are you blushing? Ludwig~?"

"It's nothing. Go get ready for school. I'll go ahead."

"Eeeh? Why? We always go together!"

"I'm okay. See you," Ludwig slipped out his room, face bright red.

"Hmm…Ludwig really _is_ acting weird today. He _must_ be sick! I was right! I'll ask Elizabeta, because she always took care of me when I got sick…yeah, I'll ask today," Feliciano said, absolutely convinced the German was inflicted with some horrible virus.

He skipped outside, completely forgetting to wear his pants…or any clothes for that matter.

* * *

(1) – _Random cake-baking_ – This happens to me, from time to time. My sister will call me down, with all these ingredients assembled, and we'll just randomly make something. Last time we attempted a lemon sorbet.

(2) – _Secret Asian Man_ – This is my friend's message when she won't pick up. She sings really badly too. Well, it's "Secret Agent Man," but that's what it sounds like =,=. And the other line wasn't part of it. (If it was…if only, if only.)

The day in this certain chapter is: 2/26/10…Geh, I need to catch up. I'm a week behind.

Once again, thank you so much for taking two minutes of your time to read this piece of…_shot_…when you could have easily been doing something better, like chasing a cat with a lint roller (like my one-chan, who is _**16**_ years old).

(Sometimes I ask myself, "Is there any need for fake modesty?" So…thanks for reading, and wait eagerly for the next update!)


	7. Chapter 7

Ahahaha~ Guess who's stupid? –points at self-

In the last chapter, Kiku tells Ludwig to ask Feli out on a date at one PM. That's supposed to be six PM, guys! Sorry for the stupid author! –commits seppuku–

Thanks for reviewing and the like, and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

School that day was as normal as (it could be) ever for Feliciano, except that Ludwig avoided the Italian and stared at him when he thought Feliciano wasn't looking. The German didn't even offer the Italian his pants when he walked in naked; instead, he just walked away and let Kiku take care of it!

Soon Feliciano was tired of it, and decided to confront Elizabeta during their photography class, the only class that Ludwig did not share with the Italian.

"Elizabeta~?" The two had partnered up to shoot pictures of an item of choice. They chose a plate of cookies, pasta unavailable.

"Yes?" The Hungarian was taking perfect pictures at rapid speed, having enough experience of photo-shooting from club YAOI.

"Have you noticed that Ludwig is acting strange lately? He's red a lot and is avoiding me, ve, so I think that he's sick. Do you know any kind of medicine to help Ludwig get better?"

Elizabeta stared at the eager Italian for a full second before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Aah, so cute, Feli! I wish I didn't let Gilbert take that maid outfit!"

"Eh…? Maid? Well, do you know any medicine?" Feliciano begged, thinking that the Hungarian knew what would make Ludwig better, but was just withholding the information.

"Ohohohoho…what a wonderful question you ask, Feli…ohohoho…"

"Ve!?"

"What Ludwig needs is some good ol' TLC – Tender, Loving Care," Elizabeta said cheerfully, acting as if she wasn't just chuckling darkly a few moments ago. She decided to take advantage of the golden opportunity.

"How would I do that?"

"Well…" the Hungarian scooted towards Feliciano and whispered.

"Ah…hmm…okay! Thank you, ve~!" The bell rung and the two grabbed their books.

"Anytime…but you know, Feli, that Ludwig might just like you more than a friend?"

"What else would he think of me as?"

"Maybe…a _lover_…?" Elizabeta said, stressing out the word _lover_.

"A – A lover!? Ludwig could never think of me like that!" Feliciano said, obviously convinced of the fact.

"Are you sure? Well…that's what you think. But I'm sure if that stoic German asks you out on a date, he must really love you," the Hungarian said, winking and walking out the empty classroom, pulling out her phone.

"Wha – wait! Elizabeta!" But Elizabeta was not to be found, lost in the throng of eleventh graders leaving school.

"Ve…" Feliciano muttered, walking to his locker.

"Feliciano?" The Italian looked up and stared at Ludwig's bright red face. He could see Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio peeking from behind the bathroom corner.

"Yup?"

"W-Would you like it if we went to that new Italian restaurant that opened next to Sweet Lucy's? As compensation for Wednesday's dinner," the German hurriedly added.

"Sure! It'll be a date, ve!" Feliciano said, standing up and closing his locker.

"A date, huh…okay then, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at six," Ludwig said, walking away and avoiding the stares of the other students in the hall who overheard their exchange.

"Date…didn't Elizabeta say something important about that?" Feliciano asked himself, racking his brain to ten minutes ago. (His memory capacity wasn't that good…)

'_I'm sure if that stoic German asks you out on a date, he must really love you'_ Elizabeta's words flashed through his mind.

"He-He really does love me?!" the Italian blushed and a student next to him chuckled and patted Feliciano on the head.

"It's obvious! Whenever he looks at you, he blushes! He just asked you out on a friggin' date! He must love you, are at least like you to a large extent!"

"Ludwig loves me…?" Feliciano asked again of the world, both confused and incredulous.

"If you'd like my opinion, Feliciano-san, I think that Ludwig loves you dearly," Kiku said, appearing next to the Italian.

"V-Ve! What type of love? Do you know?"

"No, I don't…well, even if I did, you'd have to figure it out yourself anyways," the Jap smiled. "Enjoy yourself at Buono Tomato's…" He walked away, looking again at his phone that he had just flipped open a few minutes ago.

**Nihon~**

**Venezaino just asked me what was wrong w/ Germany, so I told him that he needed some TLC. Not **_**that **_**TLC…the other one. I also mentioned that if Germany asked Venezaino out on a date, the he must really love the other. Use that to your liking, ne?**

**-Hungary

* * *

**

Saturday –

Ludwig opened his eyes, wide eyed as usual. He slowly disentangled himself from the blankets, sure to not wake up Feliciano. Wait…

"Where's Feliciano?" he muttered blearily. To his astonishment, the Italian was not doing the usual – by that, he meant sleeping next to the German, naked as the first day he was born.

"Feliciano? Feliciano? Feli? Hmm, not here?" Something must be wrong…Ludwig was about to call Feliciano, but then he remembered that the Italian dropped his phone while stepping out of their car, resulting in it getting run over.

So the German simply got ready for their…'date'. He felt his face redden at the single word, how embarrassing! He opened his closet, but…

"What happened to my clothes!?" Sure enough, Ludwig's whole entire wardrobe was gone, to be replaced with a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt.

"You like, West?" Gilbert leaned against Ludwig's doorway, smirking. "I knew that if you were allowed to change for this date on your own, you'd wear something stuffy. So I chose clothes for you!"

"What happened to the rest of my clothes!?"

"Hmm…yeah, about that…eheh…well…I'mgonnago, soseeya!" Gilbert turned to go, but the other German grabbed hold of the albino's collar and yanked him back.

"I know you are my older bruder, but tell me where my clothes are, please," Ludwig breathed.

"They're being tried on by a naked Frenchman!"

Ludwig immediately let go of Gilbert and rushed to the albino's bedroom, flinging the door open.

Francis froze in the process of putting on Ludwig's favorite khaki pants. A rose covered his vital area and that was basically all Francis was wearing.

"Get. Out," Ludwig pointed to the window, feeling something very fuzzy in the back of his mind growing.

The Frenchman took one look at Ludwig and jumped out the nearest window, yelling, "You will never defeat me! Ahahahahahahahahahaha~!" His voice faded away.

Ludwig turned angrily to Gilbert, who brought out a glowing red glowstick. "Fight me!" He crowed, tossing Ludwig a blue one. The albino rushed towards the German and clashed swords with the other. (1)

The two enjoyed a few minutes of mock-fighting before Ludwig threw the glowstick in his brother's face and said, "I have to change. I'll wear the clothes, okay? Stop bothering me!"

"Right!" Gilbert grinned, ran into his room, and started to text.

**I got him to wear the clothes.**

…**What were they infused with again?**

**- From The Awesome Prussia, and his sidekick teh awesome gilbird.

* * *

**

Ludwig drove to Buono Tomato's ten minutes early, fidgeting in the driver seat for five minutes before stepping out and entering the restaurant.

"Welcome~!" A waitress said, sitting at the receptionist's seat. Her dark brown hair was tied in two with large red bowties, and her accent was a mix of French and British.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Uhh…yes," Ludwig said, hoping that Kiku did it for him. "I'm Ludwig…"

"Ludwig, hmm…with Feliciano?"

"Yes."

"Okay…oh! You're _that_ Ludwig! Ludwig from school! Hey! So…you're on a date with Feli? I heard about it from Elizabeta…heh. I wish I could join her club," the receptionist sighed, her face in complete bliss. She snapped back into focus a few seconds later and said, "Right this way, sir."

Ludwig followed her through the front, stopping at a small table in the corner of the restaurant. It was decorated as lavishly as the last time Ludwig brought Feliciano over for dinner, and the German hoped it wouldn't go as badly as before as well.

"Here you go~! I'm Michelle, and you can call me Chelles – well, you already know that – and I'll be your server today, so don't hesitate to tell me if anything is going…wrong!" Michelle winked. "Oh, and…the Asian a few tables over asked me to give you this," she slid a slip of paper towards the German, who unfolded it.

_**We're here for moral support. Ask us if you need help with anything.**_

_**Club World (the club's codename!)**_

"What does it say?" Michelle asked, leaning to see it. However, Ludwig folded the paper shut and said, I think you should be getting back to work, Michelle."

"I told you to call me Chelles!" Michelle pouted but went back to work.

The German sighed and looked around. Though he expected it, he still felt a jolt of surprise when he saw the club YAOI at separate tables. Some of them were in various disguises so they wouldn't get discovered.

Feliks waved grandly and stood up revealing a swooshing skirt, "I'm a girl!" He yelled and then was pulled down by Toris. The Lithuanian glanced nervously behind him at Ivan, who smiled graciously at him. (Wait…Ivan?)

"Ve, Ludwig, I'm here~!" Ludwig tore his gaze from the Russian and greeted Feliciano, who was also dressed normally.

"Antonio picked out my clothes for me! He sent a text afterwards to Kiku too…when did he get to be such good friends with Kiku…?"

"I don't know," Ludwig lied, picking up his menu and browsing through it. The Italian greeted Ludwig with two kisses on each cheek and went to his to his own seat, blushing.

_Blushing!?

* * *

_

Feliciano had spent the better part of his night thinking of any reasons for Ludwig to like him. He came up blank…and then his mind drifted to other places.

_Did I love Ludwig back? Would he mind if I gave him some of that TLC Elizabeta told me to give?_ He thought…and thought…and nothing really came to the Italian's mind, except for the German's kind face and tolerant words. They kept floating back until he had to sneak into Lovino's room to be able to go to sleep.

"What would you like to order, Feliciano?"

Feliciano, brought back to the preset, jerked and said, "Ve!? I'd like the classic Italian pasta!"

"Well, I'm going to get the same thing," Ludwig folded the menu up, and as if on cue Michelle appeared, notebook in hand.

"What would you like to order?" she asked cheerfully, completely forgetting to introduce herself.

"Oh! It's Chelles, hi!"

"Hi, Feli! Do you know what you want?"

"Water, and the Italian pasta please!"

"I'll take the same as well."

"Alright," Michelle scribbled in her notebook, walking away.

The two sat in silence for some time before Feliciano nervously tested the waters. "V-Ve, do you like pasta?"

Across the room, Kiku facepalmed. This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Next time: Feliciano tries to administer some TLC.

– _Glowstick fight_ – I think you can guess who did this with me…but yeah, me and my big sis fought like this randomly. It lasted for 20 minutes, maybe.

My sister is also reading over my shoulder, and she's giving really weird ideas. Like: "Hey, you should make this all a dream and have him wake up next to Bob the Builder, who's wearing nothing but g-strings and holding a used condom!" She's laughing… (She also says, "I'm invading all your A/Ns!")

Also...today, on my History test, "Blessings of Liberty" was shortened to "BL." I write on the paper, "BL = Boy's Love!" with a little heart. My teacher picks it up, stares at the paper for 10 seconds, stares at me, then walks really quickly away. But it's okay, because in that class I made Feliciano the main character for my friend (who also likes Hetalia/yaoi) and mine's History project...and so, the whole story had obvious hints of yaoi in it...and that teacher's a guy too. (We got a 96% and he wanted to keep it.)

(I don't keep secrets well, do I? XD)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how to dance…though I do want to know where they get all that energy! *huff* *huff*

Chapter Eight

Ludwig stared at Feliciano. The Italian has known Ludwig since ninth grade, and he asks this, of all things? "Yes," he responded cautiously. Maybe it was a trap…but what could Feliciano do?

"E-Eh, that's good!" Feliciano giggled, obviously nervous.

Behind him, the German saw Kiku being hugged and comforted by Elizabeta, who was shaking her head despairingly. They both were wearing earphones, and Ludwig suddenly knew what that conspicuous bump in the tablecloth was. He stopped fingering it and instead placed his hands in his lap.

"Are you alright, Feliciano?"

"I'm okay! See, I'm fine! Ahahahaha~!" As Feliciano said this, he seemed to grow more unsettled and he waved his arms in the air. (1)

"…Okay," Ludwig said. Changing the subject, he asked, "Why do you like pasta so much, anyways?" He asked this once, and once only. The German knew that it would be a surefire way to get Feliciano to start talking.

"Pasta? I love pasta! It's delicious! The noodles we eat in Italy, they're soft enough to eat, but strong enough to hold a whole meatball! And the meatball isn't small, no, it's big and when you bite in it, there's a really tingly feeling in your mouth, because there's so many herbs inside, ve! And the sauce doesn't have meat in it, only wonderful, wonderful tomato sauce…" Feliciano talked in detail about the wonders of homemade Italian pasta, and at the same time insulting the American version of pasta.

Ludwig sighed, happy to finally break the ice. He listened as the Italian talked about the many times he has had pasta so delectable he cried.

"You must have had pasta since you were little to enjoy it so much, am I right?" Ludwig interrupted when Feliciano started to talk about how bad wurst was.

"Yeah! My mother said that when I was born, my first words were pasta and ve! And Lovi's were tomato and chigi! Also –" Feliciano froze midsentence, noticing just _who_ he was talking to. A blush crept onto his face and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Ve, I'm alright, but…but…" Feliciano was about to say something else but Michelle interrupted.

"Here's your food, good sirs!" Michelle weaved her way through the tables and placed two glasses of water and then two plates of steaming pasta on the table. The Italian immediately perked up at the sight of his favorite food.

"Ve! It's pasta! Yay!" All signs of uneasiness vanished and Feliciano dug in with vigor.

"That was quick," Ludwig said.

"Yeah, well we just opened a few weeks ago so it isn't that crowded yet," Michelle gestured vaguely. "Plus, our single good cook was just making two for himself, so I took them from him."

"This is!?" Feliciano exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He sniffed the pasta experimentally, eyebrow raised. He looked at the inside of the meatballs, the quality of the noodles, and the consistency of the sauce.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"No…it's just…you said the cook made it for himself, yes?"

"Yes."

"So then there should be…" Feliciano checked underneath the noodles and shouted in exclamation when he found a single tomato slice. "Lovi's here! Lovi's the cook!"

"Heeeh?! How did you know!?" Michelle asked, taking a step back.

"There's a tomato slice in here, see? We should go say hi!"

Ludwig was thinking something along a different line. "He going to kill me if he finds out," he mumbled, leaning close to the huge bump underneath the tablecloth.

A few seconds later, Feliks called out in a falsetto, "Can you come over here, Michelle? Pretty pretty please? Like, right now?"

"Tell me if you need anything else, okay?" Michelle walked over to Feliks, conversed for a few seconds, then walked to Kiku. While Ludwig ate his pasta – which was utterly delicious, by the way – he watched Kiku and Elizabeta argue, then talk to Michelle, and then send the waitress back.

"I'm sorry you have to get caught up in our antics," Ludwig said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It's alright – it's kind of fun, really. Here," Michelle discreetly slipped another slip of paper into the German's hand.

Opening it, the note read:

_**We'll take care of him, don't worry. Focus on having a good time (Nihon)**_

_**And remember to give him a good night kiss! (Hungary)**_

_**Club World**_

Ludwig crumpled the paper and flushed. Behind the Italian, Alfred and Arthur rose and walked to the kitchen. Michelle wandered off to do another customer's bidding.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yup! This is really fun!"

"That's nice," Ludwig smiled kindly, and Feliciano quickly looked down, and more importantly, away.

The two ate in silence until suddenly soft music filled the restaurant and the lights dimmed.

A speaker turned on and an annoyingly familiar voice said, "It's Saturday~! This is Buono Tomato's manager speaking, reminding you all that every Saturday at seven we have a little dance, for all those couples in _l'amour_ – I mean, in love out there!" Ludwig swore he could sense the manager winking as he said this. _Who was it that reminded him of the manager…?_ Another voice joined the manager, also frustratingly familiar but a bit nasal, like someone pinched their nose.

"Yeah! Remember to never eat at Chick-fil-a's, because they cook chicken there!"

"And tomatoes are good for you~" Yet again, another recognizable voice…

"I think I know those three…" Ludwig muttered.

"Ve? A dance? We should dance too, Ludwig!" Feliciano stood up and grinned, taking the German's hand.

"A-A dance? I don't really want –"

"Don't worry; I'll lead if you don't know how!"

"That's not what I meant, Feliciano –"

"I said don't worry, so don't worry!" The Italian said forcibly.

He thought, _'Elizabeta told me that TLC would make Ludwig get better, but if what everyone says is true – that Ludwig loves me – then it's not sickness, is it? Oh well, let's just try and see if it'll make him better or worse!'_

"Come on!" Feliciano jerked Ludwig onto the dance floor, joining the others already there. He slowed down and clasped hands with the German, angling them in the standard position of an unhurried dance to match with the leisurely music.

"I told you Feliciano, I know how to dance, but I just don't want to…" Seeing the Italian's face fall, Ludwig hurriedly added, "But if this is what you want, then okay, it's okay!"

"Thanks, Ludwig!"

"…But this dance has a male and a female part, and if one thing's sure it's that I'm not womanly," Ludwig grunted as he took the male part, leading Feliciano instead.

"Ve, alright…" Feliciano let Ludwig lead the two through the steps impeccably.

The Italian decided that if he would start to give Ludwig TLC now…

"You know, you smell really nice," the Italian tried his hardest to imitate a husky, flattering voice.

"I do?" Ludwig tried to sniff himself and smelled nothing. However, Feliciano smelled like…like…a spring meadow, filled with a million fragrant flowers. The German inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent and wondering why he just noticed it right now, after consciously choosing to smell the Italian.

"Yeah! You smell like a tree!" In fact, when Feliciano said that Ludwig smelled nice he was simply repeating what Elizabeta told him to say, but Ludwig _did_ smell really good, the Italian noticed.

"A tree?" _This smell is addicting_, Ludwig thought, leaning in close to catch a big whiff. He dimly registered the fact that Feliciano was leaning his head to rest on the German's chest, burying his face into Ludwig's clothes and breathing in deeply as well.

"Mmhmm. A tree…it's like, when the leaves are falling in autumn, and everything is dry and crisp, and you smell like that! You smell like freshly-fallen leaves!"

"Really now?" Ludwig barely noticed that they had almost crashed into a couple dancing as well. He finally threw caution to the wind and buried his nose into the Italian's soft hair.

"You smell like…a million flowers in a warm and sunny meadow in the spring, with the sun shining and the sky cloudless," he mumbled.

"Mmmm…" Feliciano said, completely stopping their dance and simply hugging Ludwig close.

Not that the German didn't mind. He embraced the Italian as well, dimly forgetting some vital facts, like how they were still on a dance floor, or that Ludwig didn't know if Feliciano held any feelings for him, or the fact that he heard a camera shutter clicking at what seemed to be a hundred times a minute.

All that mattered…was this smell, and Feliciano.

_Feliciano…_

"I love you," he murmured, not thinking straight. The fragrance seemed to overtake his mind, controlling him, and – _Oh Mien Gott did I just say that!?_

The German hurriedly pulled away from Feliciano, who had frozen.

"Eh? Ve? Uh…me?" The Italian looked around and then pointed to himself, seemingly confused.

"Ah, um, that was –" What could he say? Ludwig floundered for some explanations that made sense, before completely breaking the embrace and running out the door, face red in embarrassment.

"Eeh?! Ludwig!" Feliciano ran out of the restaurant as well, grabbing both of their coats. What had just happened?

* * *

"Hmm…this step didn't go as planned, but we can improvise on this," Kiku said, setting down his earphones and rubbing his ears.

"Well, for now we have to go after them! Let's go!" Elizabeta ran out the door, camera at the ready. The Jap was about to follow, but the speaker crackled on and Francis's voice came through.

"Run, _mon amis_! The real manager is here, and is very angry, so run –"

"To anyone who worked with the three who call themselves the 'Bad Friends Trio': You have one minute," the speaker turned off with a click, after a gruff voice tinged with anger spoke.

Kiku looked at the remaining club members and said, "Run!"

Toris and Feliks escaped out the doors in a flash. The Jap, clearing his table of all the electronics, was too late to escape when a large man emerged from the speaker room and yelled, "Stop!"

Kiku could do nothing as the large man strode forward, pushing Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio in front of him.

"Are these your friends? I found them messing around in my speaker room."

Antonio smiled sheepishly as Kiku nodded.

"Well, we don't even have Saturday dances! I'm the real manager, so I should know," The man snorted derisively. He looked at Kiku and spoke again.

"I'm guessing that you're in this too? Well, that means you, and these three, have a choice: either I call the police," the manager pulled out his phone. "Or, you all will work for me, for one month. Three days a week."

"What?! That's stupid! Why would I ever…" Gilbert's words faded away as the man flipped open his phone and punched in 911.

"You were saying…?"

"Nothing," the German mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Because what you three did was trespass onto someone else's property and that is grounds for an arrest. Now, come in with me so I can get your names and you to sign some forms," the manager walked away, expecting the four to follow.

Kiku looked at the man, sizing up his choices, when suddenly Lovino burst through the double doors leading to the kitchen and yelled, "What are you doing here, bastards?" Alfred and Arthur burst out, close behind and covered in all sorts of food.

"We tried to stop him!" Alfred said, breathing heavily. "But when the speaker things mentioned the Bad Friends Trio this little guy bolted!"

"Ah, Lovi!" Antonio brightened up and said, "Can you help us out of here?"

"Hell no! But I do want to know why you're all here!"

"We're going to work here!"

"What!?"

"Ah, I think we should follow the manager. He looks angry," Kiku looked at the manager, who stood at a door and beckoned them forward angrily. The Jap wanted to go after Elizabeta, Feliciano, and Ludwig, but by now they were probably far away.

"Ugh…this was not what I wanted when I said I would help," Gilbert grumbled, trudging after Antonio, who was excitedly hugging Lovino, and Francis, who was winking at Michelle.

"I wonder what Feliciano and Ludwig are doing…"

* * *

(1) – _Waving hands in the air_ – Supposedly, Italians move their hands a lot when they talk. People say I do it too, but I really don't notice it (-.-).That's pretty stereotypical, but hey, this is Hetalia!

The day in this: 2/27/10. REALLY behind~! Oh well.

I need help, people! I need to improve (to give you more chapters and kinda-fanservice), so please tell me _**anything**_ that is off, be it OOC-ness or the fact that characters randomly appear and then go back to being background! (That's what happens when you have too many characters…) Please, criticize~! (I should have said this in the very beginning, how very forgetful of me OTL.)

Wait…or, you could just direct me to a beta…I always fail to think of the easiest options…

(I notice that I'm nearing to the number of chapters I have in "US/UK"…but I still have much, much more in plan for these two…ohohohoho~!! This pairing is so, so cute~ (Heck, I lied. All of them are; what am I talking about?))


	9. Chapter 9

Just a reminder: I have these huge, huge tests called DSTPs. My dad is making me study non-stop. So, not much will be updated until maybe in two weeks. I am seriously sorry OTL.

Chapter Nine

Even as Feliciano ran, he knew that Ludwig wasn't the type to flee after a confession. The Italian knew that after he cooled down, the German would come back to the restaurant, pay the bill, and maybe, offer a clear explanation.

So Feliciano slowed down, draping the coats over his arm and deciding to wait and clear his thoughts. That's probably what Ludwig was doing at this very second, anyways.

_So Kiku and Elizabeta were right, because Ludwig said he loved me…but why would Ludwig love me? Do I love him as well? Agh, not this question again…_

Feliciano tried to distract himself with the plate of pasta he left at Buono Tomato's, but to his astonishment the Italian wasn't hungry. _Something must really be wrong with me…_

Then the Italian, in his own little world, unconsciously followed a red arrow that was painted on the pathway. Soon he actually noticed it, and enjoyed running from arrow to arrow until he ran into something large and burly and wait, wasn't that – "Ludwig?!"

* * *

After running out of Buono Tomato's, Ludwig was at a loss of words for what he just did. Feliciano probably didn't even like him – the Italian was too good for him! Feliciano was so pure and happy, while Ludwig watched porn and hardcore BSDM. How could Feliciano ever like Ludwig?

The German repeated this in his mind, and not really aware of his surroundings he immediately followed the large red arrow that seemed to be set up just seconds ago. He was still lost in his own thoughts and muttering, "He doesn't like me he doesn't like me he doesn't like me," like a mantra, when something small and weak collided into him.

"Ludwig?!"

"Feliciano?!" Ludwig looked down and saw Feliciano sitting on the ground, dazed. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He helped the Italian up, acutely aware of how close they were. _He still smells _very_ pleasant…_

"It's okay, but I have something to say to you, Ludwig!" Feliciano beamed at Ludwig, about to say what he felt in his heart – _I love you too!_

"Wait, I do too. When I said 'I love you', I meant it for someone else, and because you smelled just like that person I said that without thinking," the German said quickly, coming up with the excuse off the top of his head. He searched Feliciano's face for anything – sadness, surprise, happiness – as he said this.

"So…you like someone else?" Feliciano's voice was merely questioning, and Ludwig blinked.

"Yes," Ludwig said, he himself relieved that the Italian was catching on.

"But…you aren't dating them yet."

"No…I'm not," _It's because the person I like is you! _Gott_, what am I doing?_

"Hmm…" Feliciano looked away, then smiled minutely to himself. "Okay, well I'll see you on Monday!" He turned around and skipped to Buono Tomato's, tracking the arrows.

Ludwig watched, bewildered at the seemingly happy Italian. _Why do I feel so disappointed?_ He turned away and walked back to the restaurant, wondering where the red arrows came from as he passed them.

* * *

"What is with these two?" Elizabeta groused as she watched Ludwig and Feliciano part ways. "I didn't put up those arrows for nothing!"

She turned around and trudged back to the restaurant, grumbling things that sounded akin to, "Stupid", "Walked all this way for nothing", and "Where's Kiku, anyways?"

She was stopped short by Toris and Feliks, who ran up to her. The Lithuanian panted, "The real manager appeared and sounded really angry!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Liet's like, totally telling the truth! The manager caught the Bad Friends Trio at the speakers, and he said we had a minute…to do what? Like, escape, or paint each others' nails?" The Pole giggled a bit at his own joke.

Toris sighed and said, "Well we have to go back, because there's no doubt that that manager would have done something about those three invading his restaurant. How did things go with Ludwig and Feliciano?"

"Not good at all," Elizabeta said grimly. "Let's go back."

Feliciano arrived first, having known where each arrow was located already. Buono Tomato's was closed, the sign declaring so flapping in the wind. Paying no heed to it, the Italian pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Eh…is anyone here?"

"Feliciano!" Michelle appeared, pushing a cart piled with dishes. "Everyone's in the manager's office, over there," the waitress pointed to a door, and Feliciano thanked her before entering.

"…What I want is for you to manage the speaker room. I was intentionally going to use it for small announcements, but that Saturday dance thing sounds very good. I'd like it if every Saturday, Wednesday, and Monday you work from five to nine PM. Sound good to you?"

The manager sat at a large desk in a comfortable chair, while the Bad Friends Trio, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, and Lovino stood painfully.

"But Lars-san-"

"You have to call me Boss now~" Lars wiggled his finger.

"Boss-san, on Wednesdays we have a school club, so I do not think it would be wise to appoint it on that day," Kiku said.

"Well, that's the only day I don't have enough hands to help," Lars frowned at his paper from his desk. When Feliciano inched his way in, he looked up.

"Another friend?"

"Yes. Hello, Feliciano-san," the Jap waved.

"Hi!"

"How many of you are there!?" Lars leaned back in his comfy chair, counting the teens assembled before him. "…Five…six…seven…eight. My gods, that's a lot. And there's more?"

"There's also Elizabeta-chan, Toris-san, Feliks-san, Ludwig-san, and Roderich-san, but he is not here…that makes 13. This club has grown a lot since January, ne?" Kiku asked to apparently no one. However, another voice answered.

"It has, it has," Elizabeta appeared at the door, startling Feliciano. Toris and Feliks entered the room. The Hungarian was nodding and she entered the room as well, giving a small encouraging smile at Feliciano before joining Kiku and whispering in his ear.

The Jap's eyes widened, and then he sighed. "What a major setback."

"I know…so what's happening here?"

"Well, these three," Lars pointed at the Bad Friends Trio. "They broke into my speaker room and held a Saturday night dance, which we don't have. Since I'm short on hands, I'm going to hire them and Kiku, and start the Saturday dances myself. Only for a month."

"Eh? Kiku, what are we going to do about our planning time?" Elizabeta asked despairingly.

"Well, you could join us as well," the manager suggested. "On Wednesday I have only Michelle and Lovino working for me. You could join in with these four and work as a waitress."

The Hungarian thought for only a second before saying, "Okay. I'll work for you. Wednesdays, for one month, right?"

"Ve~? If everyone's going to work, I want to join too!" Feliciano interjected, having just tuned into the conversation. _Where's Ludwig? I hope he's okay…_

"No! This is completely ruining my free time, chigi…"

"Aw, don't be worried, Lovi! I'll be here~"

"I don't want you here!"

Another voice came in. "Is this where you all are?" Ludwig entered, closing the door softly behind him and avoiding Feliciano's eyes. The German stood next to his brother and away from the Italian. "What's happening here?"

When the German had been told of what was going to happen, he said, "If everyone is going to work here, I might as well too. It's not like I do anything after we leave school."

"Yay~! You're working with me!" Feliciano tackled Ludwig with a hug. The German froze. _Why is he acting so friendly? Well, he's always pleasant, but…with what just happened, one would expect him to stay away…_

"Are you two going to jump in the bandwagon of working for me on Wednesdays, from five to nine?" Lars asked Toris and Feliks, writing the club member's names on a slip of paper.

"Sure, why not?" Feliks shrugged and stared at Toris pointedly until he swallowed and said, "I'll do it too."

"Alright! Wednesdays won't be as lonely anymore, what with…12 people being hired! And four of them I don't even have to pay!" Lars whooped and spun in a circle. "Is it alright that the rest of you be paid ten dollars an hour?"

Everyone gave their consent, and the manager handed them all a form to fill out. "What about that Roderich guy?" he asked.

"Could you please give us one another form then? I'm sure we could persuade him," Elizabeta said. Given another sheet, she smiled wickedly. "Oh yes, I'm sure we can persuade him…"

Lars shivered and wondered if hiring this odd bunch was a good idea after all.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and exited the restaurant, Ludwig leaving quickly first. Elizabeta was going to tell the rest what happened, but Feliciano always seemed to hover around her, as if he wanted to tell her something. The Hungarian did not have the heart to tell him to go away either, so she did not get the chance to tell the members what happened – only Kiku.

Elizabeta and Kiku left the manager's office last, talking quietly.

"So what are we going to do, Nihon?"

"But you said that Venezaino-san didn't sound sad or happy…this is baffling," the Jap muttered.

"Ve, can I talk to you two in private please, Kiku and Elizabeta?" Feliciano appeared, startling the two, who jumped.

"Ah, yes. What is it, Feli?" Elizabeta smiled sweetly, having recovered first.

"Umm…more private, please," the Italian looked around and pulled them in a spare room. Kiku raised his brow. What could Feliciano be trying to do now?

"What do you want, Feli?"

"Ve…well, I think that I like Ludwig," Feliciano said, twiddling his thumbs.

"What!?" Elizabeta exclaimed, eyes flashing and grin stretching across her face. However, Kiku did not move.

"What makes you think this, Feliciano-san?" the Jap asked instead.

"Whenever he's around, I feel all tingly right here and here," the Italian pointed to his stomach and chest. "And he's really nice, and he doesn't yell at me or anything. And I get an urge to hug him and kiss him more than ever, and – and –" as soon as Feliciano was about to rant on and on about how much he liked the German, Kiku raised his hand to interrupt.

"What made you think this way, I meant?"

"Well, I was wondering why Ludwig was blushing and everything, so I asked Big Sister Elizabeta, and she said that maybe Ludwig liked me more than a friend. Then I realized after he asked me on a date that I like Ludwig that way too, ve. But he told me he liked someone else, but I found out that I still love him," Feliciano's face morphed into something that could be described as serious…if moving his face a fraction of an inch counts.

"He says he hasn't confessed yet, so I want him to fall in love with me instead of that person, when there's still time. But I think that if I told him I love him, he won't believe me. I mean, I say it all the time to him already! So he probably won't trust me when I say it for real," the Italian chuckled. "Can you do something about it?"

"Of course we can! Just you watch, Ludwig will be your boyfriend real soon!" Elizabeta promised, giggling madly. (Just what went through her mind…not that many would want to know, really.)

"R-Really?! You are the best, Elizabeta and Kiku! Thank you!" Feliciano hugged the two and left the room, adding, "I'll be ready for anything you throw at me, and thank you again, ve~!"

There was a bit of silence as the Italian's happy footsteps faded away. Then Elizabeta said, "Should we call Ludwig right now, then?"

"Wait, don't do that," Kiku said. "I was thinking, maybe we should wait and not tell those two that they like each other."

"What!? Why would we do that!? The whole goal is getting the two together, and you're prolonging it when they can be a beautiful yaoi couple in the future, free to take pictures of!" Elizabeta cried out.

"Did you know that when you open a carbonated soda can, it does not jump out at you, Hungary-chan? The soda only sits there, doesn't it?" Kiku asked quietly, not moved by the Hungarian's outburst.

"Yes…?"

"Well, you know that if you shake the can, and _then_ open it, the soda will explode all over?"

"What are you getting to, Nihon?"

"What if you imagined the two's relationship as the soda, and if we told them that they liked each other, that would signify the opening of the can?"

"Oh…and so, what you're saying is, is that if we don't tell Germany that they have feelings for each other, and shake things up, that signifies the 'soda' being shaken too, right? And the 'soda' would signify as the reaping of our benefits? And exploding soda is more exciting, and therefore more preferable than flat soda?" Elizabeta tipped her head to the side, confused by her own explanation. However, Kiku smiled.

"You catch on well, Hungary-chan."

"I didn't understand it myself," Elizabeta confessed.

"Well, it's mostly because of UST. The more it builds up, the more it will explode, when finally released. Just like a carbonated drink being shaken and then opened. So when a person confesses after a long time of built-up UST, there will, basically, be more heated kissing. This method worked well with America and England."

"Hmm…that actually makes sense," the Hungarian nodded to herself.

"This way of thinking also greatly affects the way you slash pair people."

"That's really nice…so, if we aren't going to tell them about their feelings, what _are _we going to do?"

Kiku grinned in a manner that could only be described as wicked. "To go along with my analogy, we're going to shake things up. Maybe we can get Germany to confess himself…or at least, make him think that he did. We have all the cards in our hands, Hungary-chan. We know that they love each other and they both will do as we ask," the Jap stood up and spread his arms. "And we have the best club one could ask for. Let's have fun, ne?"

"Ahahahah…" Elizabeta laughed and clapped. "Sometimes I wonder why you're the vice-captain of this club and me the captain."

"You made up the club, you recruited me, and you have the determination to do what I can not," Kiku effortlessly said. "I simply offer my perspective from the view of a Japanese native and an experienced otaku."

"We do have a wonderful club, don't we?," Elizabeta proudly sighed.

"Yes, we do. Let us plan tomorrow, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

This was really long. My longest yet…and nothing really exiting happened. GEH. But it's important that this is written out. Buono Tomato's is going to be a major scene in the next story…

Ohoho~! And so the fun begins!! The next chapters are going to be more like…a …how do I say this…well, the next chapters are just going to be filled with situations of matchmaking-fun, to say the utmost least. Would anyone mind if I dragged it on for a bit before the climax, or would you like it for me to simply speed it forward? I'm fine with both, but I want your opinions! So tell me~!

Day: Still 2/27/10. I'm so behind, I want to smack myself.

I love you all, those who deal with my ditzy stupidity.


	10. Chapter 10

-Collective gasp- An update! A miniature miracle!

Well, it seems that the only part of my DSTPs that my dad cared about was the math part, which ended two days ago. So I don't have to study anymore! ^-^ I'm so happy~ And here is the new chapter~

Chapter Ten

On Sunday Elizabeta knocked on Kiku's door and was greeted by his mother, who as usual said, "Why hello, Elizabeta-san! Are you here for Kiku? I'm afraid he's not here. He's out shopping."

And as usual, Elizabeta said, "Oh, I'm not looking for Kiku. I'm looking for The Otaku."

Kiku's mother nodded and opened the door, leading the Hungarian to a small opening in the wall.

"He's in the planning room this time – but I think you already know that," the elderly woman whispered. "Ah, I can already see him growing up to be exactly like his father…" she sighed in blissful contentment as Elizabeta thanked her and crawled through the small opening.

She straightened up on the other side and looked around. Inside was a small hallway lined with silver machines. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, but Elizabeta brushed away her fear and walked on, stopping at a door labeled 'Planning Room'.

She knocked on it four times, then opened the door, careful to not accidentally trip the hidden wire by turning the knob the correct way, down. She instead lifted it up. "Kiku?" Elizabeta called out.

"Ah, Elizabeta-chan. I was typing out what happened yesterday," Kiku smiled at the Hungarian, taking off his earphones from which j-pop blasted. The 'Planning Room' was something of an otaku heaven, covered with anime posters and a large TV in the corner which was playing an unfamiliar anime.

"Your dad has some really weird issues, Kiku," Elizabeta huffed as she sat down. She set her large bag on the table (equipped with frying pan) and looked at what the Jap was typing. It was a record of what had happened yesterday, to be sent to the other club members.

"It's for our own protection," Kiku sighed, typing away.

"Well, I have a nice idea, to 'shake things up', as you say it?" Noticing she had Kiku's attention now, Elizabeta leaned back and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a manga named _Wallflower_. "I was reading this some time ago, and I thought a certain arc in this would be nice for our stoic German and ditz Italian…" (1)

* * *

Ludwig was startled awake on Monday by his alarm clock beeping. That in itself was surprising, because usually the German would wake up seconds before the alarm rang and turn it off as to not wake anyone else up. Ludwig was also vaguely shocked to find out he didn't want to get up and face school. So, following his instincts, he hit a random button and drifted off to sleep, but not before noticing that Feliciano was not in his bed…

It seemed like only a few peaceful seconds before something heavy hit the German upside the head.

"Hey! Wake up!" Gilbert smacked Ludwig on the head, effectively making the younger German wide awake and out of bed in seconds. "It's 7:40, dumbass! Get to school!"

"Uh – what!? Shit!" Ludwig cursed and grabbed some clothes while Gilbert casually strolled out, whistling and texting at the same time.

**Nihon-**

**Wow, you were right. Germany slept late today, and is now rushing like a lunatic. He woke up at 7:40, which gave me enough time to rig his book bag. Hope all went well with Venezaino.**

**The Glorious and Awesome Prussia**

Gilbert sent the text and behind him Ludwig rushed out the front door, hair not completely gelled and book bag flapping wildly.

"Let's see how this goes," the albino grinned wickedly and followed his younger brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feliciano was slowly poked awake by Antonio, who had sat down next to the Italian and squished his cheeks.

"Buhyooo~! So cute, Feli! Wake up~ So we can eat~" Antonio half-sang.

"Wha arr oo doin', Antonyio?" Feliciano asked, prying the Spaniard's fingers from his cheeks.

"What am I doing? I need to wake you up! Today's Monday!"

"Are you even allowed in our house, ve? I thought that Lovi kicked you out…for the 18th time, I think. I lost count already, ve," Feliciano sleepily rolled over and moaned when he saw the time. "It's 6:20!" The Italian had spent a long time awake thinking and planning about what to do about Ludwig.

"Yup! And you need to get up!" Antonio dragged Feliciano out of bed, humming happily and paying no attention to the little Italian's needs.

"Ve, I'll get up! I'll get up! Don't kill me!" Feliciano wailed. The Spaniard let go and Feliciano dropped to the floor. "Aaaaah! I'm dying, I'm dying!" The Italian clutched his head in apparent pain.

"Let's go, Feli!" Antonio skipped to the door and added, "Come downstairs soon~!" He left without really registering what had just happened to the Italian – or to who caused it.

Feliciano briefly considered running away, but he knew that meant he'd have to skip breakfast, and no sane Italian skipped breakfast.

So he got ready for school and tromped down the stairs when he was finished.

"It's almost time!" Antonio stood at the steps with a slice of toasted bread in his hands. He stuffed enough of the slice into the Italian's mouth so that most of it hung out and said, "Now go~!"

"What? It's only 7:40, ve," Feliciano protested, pulling the slice from his mouth. The Spaniard immediately shoved it back in. "Keep it in! Don't really eat it! And don't let it break!"

"Ve~? Why?"

"Erm…well, I'll tell you," Antonio whispered. "Elizabeta and Kiku asked me to do this to help you with Ludwig. I'm wishing you luck, and you'd better hurry!" the Spaniard gently pushed Feliciano out the door and shut it, pulling out his phone.

"How does he know about that…?" the Italian asked, tilting his head. He dismissed it and ran to school, feeling something bright stirring in his chest._ I'm going to see Ludwig again!_

_

* * *

_

Ludwig was sure that school must have started already. He smoothed back his hair and straightened his shirt while running, and up ahead was the corner, so he slowed down and turned, unconsciously lowering his head for speed, and –

His lips met another pair. He stopped, but the other person kept running, so the German was knocked down with his back flat on the ground, and the other person on top, lips still clumsily locked.

_I know this person_, Ludwig thought. He opened his eyes and saw only a pair of brown, reflecting his own surprise. The person flailed his arms and sat up.

"It's Ludwig!" Feliciano panted out. "Why are you here, ve?" The Italian's face was a bright deep red, and as he caught his breath Ludwig noticed that his own cheeks felt very, _very_ warm as well.

"I was late for school, so I was running," Ludwig said, sitting up too. His heart felt like it was contorting into weird shapes, but in the middle of the whirlwind of emotion the German thought _Why, oh why, did I tell him I liked someone else?_ Then his mind caught up to what had just happened and his face grew even redder.

"Antonio told me to run, and so I did…but did we just kiss?"

Ludwig flinched. "Yes." _Remember, Ludwig, you don't like him. You like someone else, like…Elizabeta! Yes! Pretend you like Elizabeta!_

"Ve…" Feliciano decided that now was the time to use his secret plan he planned out making all night. He was going to use it during school, but this situation worked fine as well. _Okay, plan start!_

"C-Could you help me up, Ludwig?" the Italian asked cutely, looking at the German who had stood up. Feliciano tilted his head to the right and pursed his lips, while putting his hands in between his legs.

_Eh…cute and high voice: check!! 45 degree angle: check! Pouting lips: check! Hands between legs – why would the girls in shoujo mangas do this!?_ (2)_– check! Now let's see how Ludwig reacts!_

The Italian got the desired effect. Ludwig blushed even more, if possible, and stepped back, but he awkwardly extended a hand to Feliciano, who beamed and took the hand. Ludwig pulled the Italian up and he took an extra step when the German did that, making him fall roughly onto Ludwig's chest.

"Ah – Ah! I'm sorry, Ludwig!" Though he kept his eyes on Ludwig's chest, Feliciano could see a blush creeping down the German's neck. _It worked!_

"It's alright, Feliciano. Now could you please let go?"

"Hn? Ah!" the Italian unwrapped his arms from Ludwig's waist. "I'm sorry!" Feliciano clasped his hands together and looked down, every inch your normal sad Italian.

Ludwig sighed and patted down his hair. "It's alright. You probably do this all the time, so I'm just overreacting," the German smiled kindly at Feliciano, who looked…_sad?_

"What's wrong!?"

"Ve…it was supposed to make you like me," the Italian muttered.

"What did you say?"

'Nothing!" Feliciano beamed at Ludwig, any sign of sadness gone. "Let's go to school, or we'll be late!"

"School…Oh! I forgot!" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran to school, which fortunately was only four minutes away.

* * *

Kiku smiled thinly at Elizabeta, who was fuming next to the Jap. "If this doesn't work we'll try another scenario," he said, patting her softly on the arm.

"These people are so dense," Elizabeta growled. "Anyways, did you see Feli out there? I was looking through the notebook he was writing in last night, and it showed a small diagram of how to perform a "clumsy girl" move! And then he preformed it out here, and it was really cute~!"

"It was really cute," Kiku agreed, tugging on Elizabeta's arm. "We have to go to school now, Hungary-chan."

"Alright," the two started to run to school. "Do you think we should call Feli over and teach him some other seductive moves?" Elizabeta asked, panting a bit.

"That's a wonderful idea, Hungary-chan," Kiku said, grinning. "I know exactly what kind of book can help us…let's ask if Venezaino can stay after our club activities, ne?"

"Okay!" They reached the school and parted ways, both grinning wildly and untamed thoughts flashing through their heads.

* * *

(1) – Wallflower_ manga_ – Really funny manga, and a certain arc had Noi trying to get Sunako and Kyohei together. I stole some of those plots. (Oh yes, _those_ clichéd shoujo manga plots!)

(2) – _Shoujo_ – Young girls. So, shoujo manga is a manga meant for young girls. (I'm guessing that counts Feli, immediately.)

As usual, I give you all much love, and I hope that I'll get my lazy butt up to type again...grr, daylight savings...

Ummm…I would never normally do this, but this image is forever stuck in my mind. My drawing skills fail so much, though. So I hope I won't be too demanding when I ask if someone could please draw Feli when he tries to seduce Ludwig? 'Cause I can see it in my head…eheh. So cute~!


	11. Chapter 11

E-Eleven chapters?! This is a minor miracle! :,D I love anyone who reviewed, even if it was a, "I liked it! Keep going!" Type of short message (though, I do like those long reviews. So fun to reply to). Know that my ego has been considerably boosted since I posted these (I vowed to not become a narcissist, because I wake up each day with, "Ahh, I'm so beautiful! Such a sin!" from my big sister's room =.=).

Random A/Ns later, for now read the chapter!

Chapter Eleven

Ludwig stopped outside of club YAOI on Wednesday apprehensively, half-scared and half-anticipating to see Feliciano. _He's Italian, where the standard greeting is two kisses on each cheek! He's probably not embarrassed at all, so you shouldn't be either._

Composing himself, Ludwig entered and was attacked by flying streamers and shouts of, "Wow, man!" and one, "What an idiot!" from Gilbert.

Alfred clapped the confused German on the back and said, "You could have been doing great, great things with Feli right now, ya know." He winked at the now-blushing Ludwig. "Never think too hard about how we all know. It just really hurts your head."

Ludwig shakily nodded and set his book bag down, trying to do as the American said then rethinking that act when he saw Alfred attack Arthur with a flying hug when he entered the clubroom.

Soon everyone else filed in. As soon as Feliciano saw Ludwig, he tackled the German, crying happily, "Ludwig~!"

"Guh!" The German landed flat on his back with Feliciano on top the second time this week.

"Hey…do you think this foretells Feliciano topping in the future?" Elizabeta whispered wickedly to Kiku.

"Would you like to bet on it?" The Jap whispered back mischievously, taking out a few dollars.

"Ten dollars for our little Feli topping."

"Well then, a new doujinshi of Hetalia, featuring a pairing of your choice. For Ludwig-san as the seme."

"I'll raise my offer to twenty dollars…and GerIta, of course! They're so alike!"

"You do know that I can hear this, right?" Ludwig asked awkwardly, sitting up. Feliciano was giggling merrily and did not hear the exchange.

"It doesn't matter, right? Either way, you end up happily," Elizabeta casually answered. "Anyways, Ludwig. Can you please follow the directions of Arthur and Alfred? And Feli, can you stay here?"

"Aw, stay? Ve, but I won't be with Ludwig!" Feliciano pouted, crossing his arms. Ludwig gently pried off the Italian's arms, stood up, and walked to the American and Brit.

"I probably won't be long, Feliciano," Ludwig murmured. "Maybe a few minutes."

"That's too long!" Feliciano wailed. "Can't I go with him?"

"Feliciano," shocked by Elizabeta saying the Italian's full name, he fell silent. "Stay. Here. Or I'll hide Ludwig somewhere and you'll never see him again. So stay here. Please?"

"…Ve," Feliciano said in response. Ludwig cast one glance at the sad Italian before allowing himself to be led out of the room by Alfred's insistent tugging.

* * *

The Italian looked miserably at Elizabeta, sniffed, and said, "You're so mean, Elizabeta. Meanie."

Immediately the Hungarian's heart was pierced by a million little shards. "Oh no, don't cry! We're using this time to get you together with Ludwig!"

"Really?" Feliciano brightened. "I was using a move from one of the shoujo mangas I borrowed from you, Kiku! In the morning! And I was super affectionate to Ludwig, even more than before! Because I love him!"

"Yes, I saw, Feliciano-san. You were very _kawaii_. Now…I think that that move was good, but there are other shoujo moves that can steal a man's soul, light a heart with burning passion, and make the coldest, strictest of hearts melt!" Near the end the Jap stood up, declaring this with heated passion himself. "Never underestimate your shoujo girls!"

"Wow…" Feliks said, overwhelmed by Kiku's spirited speech.

"Yes. Ahem," Kiku coughed, composing himself. "I'd like it if you worked with Feliks-san and Toris-san. Francis-san and Gilbert-san, please come with me and Elizabeta-chan. Where are Roderich-san, Antonio-san, and Lovino-san?"

"Antonio is in detention for trying to bring in a guitar and serenade Lovino from the school grounds, and Lovi is in detention as well, for throwing…what was it…a three-hole puncher at him and knocking Antonio out for a few minutes," Gilbert said, feeding Gilbird a cracker. He placed the chick in his hair and stood up, swaying slightly. "And Roderich…I think we haven't seen him in a while. He hasn't been coming to the club, at least."

Elizabeta smiled cruelly and said, "Let's pay him a visit before going to the restaurant, to…convince…him to come with us."

"Oh yeah, we have to go work at Buono Tomato's today," Gilbert grimaced and Gilbird cheeped.

"Where did you get that chick, Gilbert? He's so totally cute," Feliks asked, cooing at the bird.

"It hatched from our FCS project," the albino answered simply. "We had to carry an egg baby for class, and at the end the egg hatched and I got Gilbird." (1)

"Umm…aren't chicks not supposed to –"

"What?" Gilbert turned around from petting Gilbird but Feliks was nowhere in sight. He shrugged and said, "Let's go, then. Francis is probably already outside by now."

"Okay!" Elizabeta skipped out the room with camera and frying pan, while Kiku walked out with his own camcorder.

* * *

In the club room, Francis stood up and offered a hand to Feliks, who took it and stood up. "Why did you, like, do that? I was only asking a question!"

"Please do not ask that question. Ever, _mon ami_. It will break poor Gilbert's heart," Francis nervously explained how Gilbird came into Gilbert's life and the Pole's eyes widened and his mouth formed into an "O".

"That's pretty funny," Feliks giggled. He told the story to the rest of the members in the room, and Francis quickly made them vow not to tell and then the Frenchman ran out the room.

* * *

"Now," Feliks clapped his hands together and stood up. "Stand up, Feli. I want to measure your ability of cuteness. Give me your best shot."

"Okay!" Feliciano stood up and winked at the Pole while saying, "Good morning, Master!"

"Okay…that was really cute. Seriously – I could see little stars fly. But why the 'morning' and 'Master'?"

"Ah? Ve, it's because that's what the manga girl did!" Feliciano struck another pose.

"Well, that totally isn't good! It has to come from, like, your heart! Pretend that I'm Ludwig, and you totally want to dazzle me with your own special brand of cute! Go!"

"Ve…? Okay!" Feliciano tackled Feliks down with a big hug, shouting, "Ludwig~! I missed you, so let's have some gelato! Or pasta! I – I love you! A whole lot!" Feliciano blushed and let go, sitting back.

Feliks checked a small paper packet in his hands. "I'd say…a level eight, out of ten. That's pretty good! Liet, do we have any directions from Kiku yet?"

"No," came the answer. Toris was sitting on a windowsill, trying to get a good signal.

"Okay, then we'll go straight to a level eight shoujo move," Feliks scanned the list and stopped at a certain one, eyebrow raised. "This is a pretty good one! I want to have this packet; it has, like, so much great…are those SEX TIPS!?"

"Eh?" Feliciano crawled to the madly giggling Pole and tried to take a peek. His tries were halted by Feliks, who said, "I don't think you'll need these for a couple of years, Feli. You're far too pure. Let's work on that move, then!"

* * *

After a half-hour, Feliks felt like he was getting somewhere.

"That was totally great! But now you need to, like, make it seem natural now, or else Ludwig will think, like, you're trying too hard."

"Okay!" Feliciano smiled and executed the move again, this time putting his signature air of cluelessness around him. Feliks clapped and said, "So cute! I'm going to photocopy this thing and practice them when I get home! Okay, now let's try –"

"Ah! I got a message from Kiku, Feliks!" Toris hurriedly picked up the phone and set his homework down. "Here."

**Poland and Lithuania – **

**Please bring Venezaino with you to that stone wall near the school. And bring one of Greece's (Heracles-sensei's) cats with you. I will give further explanations when I meet you.**

**Nihon**

**P.S. – If you value your life, please do not let Venezaino drive.**

"That's…why…what is Kiku going to do with a cat and the stone wall?" Toris asked of the world, confused beyond belief.

"I have no idea, ve," Feliciano said, peeking over the two's shoulders. "Well, let's go get a cat!" He ran to Heracles's classroom, whistling.

"We should go get Feli before he's, like, kidnapped," Feliks commented airily. Toris gave the Pole a startled double-take before running after the Italian.

* * *

Feliciano sprang into Heracles's room and said quickly, "Can we borrow a cat?"

He was answered with silence. "Aw, Heracles isn't here," the Italian exited the room and ran into a white shirt. "Ve!?"

"Did you need something?" Heracles stepped back and regarded Feliciano sleepily.

"Can I borrow a cat?"

"A cat…" A kitten rubbed against the Grecian's leg and he picked it up and started to scratch its neck. For a moment the cat was content in sitting there, but then it noticed Feliciano and Heracles placed the kitten in his arms.

"It's…it's so adorable~" Feli fawned over the kitten, softly stroking it. "What's its name?"

"Umm…" Heracles scratched the back of his head. "His name is…Corporal Cat."

"Okay. Thank you!" Feliciano started to head outside.

"You'd better give Corporal Cat back by today!" Heracles shouted after the Italian.

"Alright!" Feliciano waved and ran out, the kitten meowing as it bounced up and down rapidly. The Italian met up with Feliks, who asked, "How did you borrow a cat?"

"I asked?"

"I guess Heracles trusts his cats," Toris said, catching up to them. "What's its name?"

"It's Corporal Cat!"

"Why does it seem like Heracles made it up on the spot…?"

"Well, let's go! You wanna drive, Feli?"

"Ve…Ludwig told me I'm not allowed to drive after the first time. I'm not that bad at driving, though!"

"I don't think Ludwig would care. C'mon, you're driving!" Feliks ran outside, and to his car. He took Corporal Cat and passed Feliciano the keys. "Corporal Cat is a long name, so now he's C.C.!" C.C. meowed, but whether it was in agreement or dissent no one would know.

"Okay!" Feliciano took the keys and started up the car.

The Italian grinned manically, and Feliks felt what seemed to be deep regret staring in his stomach. "We should seatbelt. Like, now!" He whispered to Toris, who nodded shakily and buckled up.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I was at the wheel! Ve, let's go!" Feliciano started the car and then tore out of the parking lot, laughing and not noticing the (manly) screams behind him as Toris and Feliks clung on to each other for dear life.

* * *

In detention, Antonio was daydreaming out the window, when he heard screams and a familiar car speeding from the school. And at the driver's seat there was a very familiar person, laughing…

"Hey hey, Lovi, I think that Feli's driving Feliks's car," the Spaniard whispered, poking a sleep talking Lovino with his pencil.

The Italian startled awake and wiped the drool from his lip. "What is it bastard? You just woke me up from a…nice dream," he blushed.

"Feli was driving Feliks's car!" Antonio said again.

"Well…that's nice…" Lovino let his head fall forward and Antonio was about to poke him again to get that sleepy reaction (so cute~), but the Italian's head shot up again and he said, "_Fratello_ is!?"

"Yes, that's what I've been saying!" Antonio said, annoyed that his chance was ruined. "But they're gone now."

"Well, I hope no one important was in there," Lovino muttered. He fell asleep and later started to mutter in Italian again. Antonio eavesdropped in only to hear the last word. "..._bastardo…_" The Italian blushed.

Antonio stared at Lovino. The Spaniard regretted not listening in earlier. What did Lovi say?

* * *

(1) – _FCS project_ – Family Consumer Sciences project. You were supposed to carry around an "egg baby" (a hollowed egg) and not let it break. (Living hell for the tripping, all-around clumsy me. I broke it thrice, but made new ones at home.) Yup, Gilbert's explanation makes no sense, but that's 'cause…it's gonna be a **side-story**~! All will be revealed in there! (I'm going to post that separately, because it's from the kink meme. But do watch out for it.)

_...bastardo_ – Italian for "...bastard." (Aww, Spamano is so cute~! And that actually _is_ going to be the next pairing. Just saying. –holds hands up in air and backs away-)

Next time will have what Ludwig, Alfred, and Arthur did in the half-hour, then what Elizabeta, Kiku, Gilbert, and Francis did during that time as well. Then, what happens when all three groups meet at the stone wall…and the hijinks ensue. What fun~!


	12. Chapter 12

I've some long and important news, so methinks you should read the chapter before you sees the news…because it's pretty long.

I love you guys, you know? 75 reviews! I wish I could reach into the computer screen and give you all a million hugs (though, that'd be creepin'. And I don't creep).

Chapter Twelve

Ludwig was pulled out of the YAOI clubroom and into a classroom. He was unceremoniously forced into a seat and a spotlight focused on Ludwig, blinding the German with its brightness.

"So," Alfred said, sticking an unlit pipe in his mouth. "We need to evaluate you. How much do you like Feliciano, and since when? And can you give us the details of how you first met?"

"Where did you get the pipe?"

"We're the ones asking the question, not you," Arthur said, sitting down next to Alfred and opposite Ludwig. "So can you answer those questions?" He slid a bowl of noodles to the German. "Eat. We won't hurt you." (1)

"I think you're over-exaggerating the subject at hand – "

"No! It's you who's over-exaggerating! We need to make sure that you really, really like Feli and won't leave him in the future!" Alfred grinned, and what Arthur would have liked to call his 'Hollywood side' popped up.

"Well then…let me think," Ludwig slurped up the noodles awkwardly, a bit confused but relaxing. "I met Feliciano in tenth grade, when he transferred into our cooking class because he whined too much about pasta in chemistry class and made the teacher so angry he messed up a calculation and made the whole chemistry hall blow up, apparently…"

* * *

…"_Ludwig! Ludwig, ve~!" Feliciano came running towards the German, who was in the back finishing his glorious three-tiered cake, covered in chocolate curls and luscious cream._

"_Yes? Oh, you're Feliciano. Nice to meet you," Ludwig saluted, the only way he knew how to greet, and returned to his beautiful confection._

"_Nice to meet you too!" The eager Italian kissed Ludwig, two times on each cheek._

"_!!" The German leaped back, unknowingly squishing his perfect cake with his hand._

"_Since you're the only on in the room without a partner, I'll be working with you!" Feliciano giggled and then shrank away when Ludwig didn't say anything. "Ve! Are you angry? I did the same thing with someone named Francis, and he smiled and there was a weird sensation on my ass! Did I offend you? I'm so sorry! D-Don't kill me! Say something!"_

_The Italian proceeded to wail, gibbering and spouting things like, "I'm a virgin!" and "I have family in Berlin!" The more flustered Feliciano became, it seemed as if he spouted more of that noise that sounded like "ve"._

_Ludwig broke out of his reverie and said, "Feliciano, why did you do that?"_

"_Ve, it's the proper way to greet people in Italy! So don't kill me!"_

_The German noticed people staring, and hurriedly tried to quiet the Italian. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. It's alright, truly!"_

_Feliciano's face immediately brightened, a complete turnaround from before. "Really?"_

"_Yes," Ludwig fumbled for something to distract Feliciano with, having dealt with Gilbert many times when they were both younger. "You said you were Italian?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Italian, ve! Pasta there is wonderful!"_

"_Hmm…I want to travel to Italy the next time we go to Germany."_

"_No, don't go! There's too many scary Germans already! They sit at the restaurants and stare at us dangerously! Pasta there is really good though…"_

"_Wait, are you calling me scary!?" Ludwig said, only to have those words fall on deaf ears. It seemed as if the Italian had drifted off somewhere, drooling and muttering, "Pasta, ve…"_

"_Why do you like pasta so much?" The German said, thoroughly confused. One moment Feliciano was insulting Ludwig, and the next he was craving pasta._

_Those words seemed to trigger something in the Italian's mind, for he woke from his trance and said, "Pasta? Pasta is amazing and delicious! Its tomatoes, noodles, and herbs! It's really tasty, and…"_

_Ludwig inwardly sighed, glad to actually have a conversation with someone (everyone else failed to talk to him for more than 30 seconds). He looked back to his cake, only to find out that it had a large hand-print in it._

_It was very comical to watch the German scream, then have an Italian shocked into screaming beside him, who then shocked the rest of the classmates into screaming as well.

* * *

_

Ludwig nodded, lost in memories, as Alfred and Arthur exchanged astonished looks.

"I remember those screams, last year! It was really scary, and I was scared of ghosts ever since! And you're telling me the cause of my ghost-phobia is because Feliciano squished your cake?" Alfred asked, astounded beyond belief.

"It's spectrophobia."

"Yeah, whatever! So?" The American prompted, leaning over the table.

"Yes."

"My God!" Alfred sat back quickly, laughing weakly. When it seemed that the American wouldn't get up again, Arthur took control.

"Well then…second question. Since when did you love Feliciano?"

"It was probably there all along, but I think it was triggered on Valentine's Day, when Feliciano gave me a bouquet of red roses – and red roses are a declaration of love, you know? So then I thought about it for a bit and realized that I-I like Feliciano," Ludwig looked down at his hands that lay in his lap, face red. "But I don't think he meant it that way…and yet, I love him still."

"That seems like a good reason to start to like Feliciano," Arthur looked to Alfred, who was still chuckling madly. "Alfred, stop giggling like the idiot you are and help me!"

"Cake…all because of cake…hehehehe…"

The Brit sighed and turned to Ludwig. "Last question: Why do you love Feliciano?"

"Feliciano…Feliciano is bright and happy and cheerful. He smiles a lot and tries his best, though he usually messes up and cries like a baby. He isn't afraid to complain, unlike me, and gets along with others very well, also unlike me. He is easygoing and lazy, and loud. He also reminds me of someone from my childhood, but of course I can't remember, having amnesia…and even though he's small, his smile can light up a whole entire room, and –"

Ludwig stopped when Arthur held up his hand. "That's more than enough. You really love him, eh?" The Brit smiled sympathetically, knowing what it felt like to be in love painfully.

"Yes…Yes I do."

"That's good. Well then – Huh?" Alfred's phone was ringing and the Brit took it from the American's pocket to answer it. "A text, from Kiku!"

"Eh? What does it say?" Alfred interrupted, snapping awake.

"It says to go to that stone wall near the school, all of us."

"Okay! I'll go get my car!" Alfred started out the door, but was halted by Arthur's next words.

"Wait! It also says that we have to walk!"

"Why?"

"I have no idea…but if it's for the sake of Ludwig's love we should follow Kiku's instructions."

"Thank you, you two," Ludwig said gratefully.

"It's nothing. The text also says that we should go now, to get there on time."

"Sure," the three walked out the school and saw a pink car zoom past them, creating a small puff of smoke and dark tire tracks on the lot. Ludwig heard a maniacal laugh, and underneath that screams of pure, raw terror.

"Whoa! That car was pink! And inside, wasn't that–?" Alfred's mouth was covered why Arthur, who smiled and said, "Let's go, then. I'll tell you about Alfred and me on the way to the stone wall."

* * *

After leaving the school, Elizabeta led the four to the stone wall that was legendary to many people of Hetalia high.

It was what was left of the chemistry hall Feliciano learnt from, before he caused the professor to mess up an equation and blow up the whole hall.

"This is all that's left, Elizabeta-chan!?" Kiku asked, delicately running his hand across the wall. He touched the top of the wall, which was a little above his head. The wall stretched on and on for about a mile.

"Yup. There are some students still in the hospital, and it was the teacher's fault, so he got fired," Elizabeta confirmed. "All the chemicals are gone already."

"Ah," the Jap said. He jumped on the wall and tested its structure. Rock solid. "This is the perfect place to start my plan. Thank you, Elizabeta-chan."

"Of course. I'm going to convince Roderich to come work with us at Buono Tomato's, so I'll be back soon, okay?"

"_Hai_."

"Bye then~" Elizabeta started to walk away and Kiku called Gilbert and Francis over to help him. As they worked, the Jap smiled. This was going to be a fool-proof plan.

* * *

They were done quickly and sat around for a bit, testing and fixing a few things, and then Elizabeta came back with a grumpy Roderich. Kiku texted Alfred and Toris, and waited.

Very soon a bright pink car roared into the yard, screeching to a stop and causing a large gust of wind to blow the four's hair back. Feliciano cheerfully stepped out of the driver's seat, laughing and skipping towards the four with a gleeful squeal, "I drove, Kiku! Good thing Ludwig isn't here or he'd kill me for sure!"

Toris stumbled out of the car, hoisting Feliks on his shoulder. "Like, never again," the Pole panted.

"You don't need to say that twice," Toris replied. They collapsed on the grass, glad to not be moving. Feliciano and Kiku approached them and the Italian said, "Did I go too slow and make you two sleepy? I'll go faster next time, then!"

Kiku placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and said, "I think that you should go slower next time, Feliciano-san."

"Sure, ve~"

"And now, I need to tell you what you have to do this time," the Jap whispered in Feliciano's ear.

"Hmmm…yes…ve…okay! That seems easy!"

"That's because it is. Did you bring a cat?"

"Yeah, we totally did, but the cat is, like, traumatized or something. It won't move," Feliks said, unsteadily standing up. "It's name was C.C. or something like that."

Kiku cautiously walked to the car door and opened it. He found a cat that sat immobile on the seat. The Jap poked it. "_Neko-chan, _wake up."

C.C. didn't move. Kiku picked him up and walked to Feliciano. Immediately the cat roared to life, hissing and trying to attack the Italian.

"Hmmm…this might not work with the plan if C.C. is angry at me, ve," Feliciano said, hiding behind Toris who still lay on the ground.

"It's okay…actually, this might work better than planned with C.C.-chan like this," Kiku said. A spark appeared in his eye and Feliciano felt the sudden need to hide behind something larger and stronger…and safe.

"Ve…where's Ludwig when you need him?"

* * *

While Ludwig walked, Arthur told him of how club YAOI helped their relationship.

"…And we made out in a bathroom stall!" Alfred finished buoyantly.

"Yes, yes we did…" Arthur sighed.

The German nodded and thought about it for a bit. _I guess this club is having a hard time getting me and Feliciano together…does that mean we weren't meant for each other!? Wait, don't think like that, Ludwig! We'll get through this!_

When Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that Alfred and Arthur were gone and he was at the stone wall. He looked around for Kiku, but found no one.

Suddenly he noticed a small figure running on top of the wall, being chased by…a cat?

"VE! Ludwig, save me!" the Italian wailed, narrowly avoiding getting his head clawed by the cat which was hissing angrily and clearly attacking with an aim to kill.

"Ah! Feliciano! Why are you – wait no, just -" Ludwig looked around, but to his dismay he couldn't find anything that could help him catch Feliciano. He cursed and ran to catch up with the Italian, holding out his arms as he ran.

"Just jump into my arms, Feliciano!" He roared.

"Eh? O-Okay!" Feliciano jumped off the wall, while the cat stopped and stared as the Italian seemed to fly slow-motion towards the German's outstretched hands.

He landed heavily in Ludwig's arms, and this time the German didn't fall onto his back. He squeezed his arms around the Italian to brace for any kind of impact, but to his surprise, even when there was no impact, he still held on to Feliciano.

* * *

Feliciano blinked. He dimly remembered Kiku saying, _"If Ludwig-san doesn't hold you – though I think that he will – then you must use the shoujo move. If he does hold you…trust your instincts and do what you think is best."_ And then the Jap released angry C.C. on Feliciano.

Now, the Italian was in the embrace of Ludwig, who held him delicately and carefully as if Feliciano would break any moment. And as Feliciano returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the German's broad shoulders, he felt secure and comfortable in the hug, even if his feet dangled off the ground.

He couldn't describe this feeling well. It was like…Ludwig's arms secured him and protected him from the world, and was an anchor to the Italian's ditzy habits. Simply put…he felt safe in the arms of the German.

Ludwig marveled at how small Feliciano was. It was like hugging a glass statue of sorts…except this statue was warm, and breathing, and _lovely_. The German felt Feliciano's tiny hands wrap around his shoulders and relax. What was this feeling? Ludwig felt the urge to hug the Italian tight and never let go, just tuck Feliciano's head under the German's own and hold on. He gave Feliciano enough room to have him look up, and look up the Italian did.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, warm brown meeting with icy blue. And then, trusting his instincts Feliciano leaned up on his toes and kissed Ludwig long and hard, screwing his eyes shut.

Ludwig reacted almost instantly, bending his head down and deepening the kiss. It seemed that he had always wanted this, and only needed an excuse to start. He squeezed Feliciano closer, still gentle with the embrace. The German slid his eyes shut as well, but they flew open again when a tongue tentatively probed his bottom lip.

He let a sigh out through his nose and opened his mouth, caressing Feliciano's tongue with his own. The sifting lips under the German's reminded him of someone else, but those wayward thoughts were erased when the part of him that was still in reality decided to take it a step further and break their kiss and instead attack the Italian's neck, kissing the soft skin tenderly.

Ludwig weaved his fingers in Feliciano's soft hair and curiously tugged the hair curl that he'd wanted to pull ever since he first saw the Italian.

The effect was immediate. Feliciano moaned and leaned into Ludwig, face blooming in a bright red shade. The Italian giggled when Ludwig kissed his Adam's apple and then the Italian pushed him away.

They stood there for a moment, wondering how this all happened, and if this was all just a dream and Feliciano pinched himself just to make sure. Yup, this was real. He laughed a clear bubbling sound, and hugged Ludwig as hard as he could before letting go.

"Do you – Do you love me, Ludwig?" Feliciano panted out, catching his breath.

"Yes…ever since I first met you," Ludwig placed a gentle kiss on the Italian's mouth and then sat down on the ground. Feliciano followed suit, sitting on the German's lap.

"Ve, I love you too! But then…who were you talking about when you said you liked someone else, at Buono Tomato's?"

"I was talking about you…but I didn't want to admit it, strangely," Ludwig said. Feliciano shifted so that Ludwig could place his chin on the Italian's head and wrap his arms around Feliciano's chest.

"Ve!? Really? After that, I asked Kiku and Elizabeta to help me get you to fall in love with me."

"That's weird…because the Wednesday after Valentine's I asked them to help me too," Ludwig said, frowning.

"So they set us up, ve?" Feliciano chuckled. And Ludwig had no choice but to smile at that.

"I guess so," he kissed the Italian's forehead. He stood up and helped Feliciano up as well, saying, "I think it's time for us to go to Buono Tomato's, so let's go back to school and get our bags first."

Feliciano grinned at Ludwig and said, "Okay!" He grabbed Ludwig's arm and leaned on the German's shoulder, once again feeling that warm sensation of safety and comfort.

* * *

After Feliciano and Ludwig walked away, there was only one word to be said: "Awwww~!"

Elizabeta wiped tears from her eyes and said, "Feli had grown up! I'm so proud of him…and is that a cavity in my mouth!?"

"Yes, it is," Kiku said, petting C.C. "We need to go and get our book bags as well and go to Buono Tomato's as fast as we can too. You all go to the restaurant while I get the bags and return C.C. It is not a daunting task for me."

"Okay! Let's use your car, Feliks!" Elizabeta ran to the car and paused as she counted the seats. "Five seats and…six people. Roderich, sit on Gilbert's lap."

"Wh-What!? Not again! My awesome five meters will turn into five feet!"

"Can't I sit in someone else's lap, Elizabeta?"

"No," the Hungarian answered sweetly, taking out her frying pan and leveling it at Gilbert's head. "Do as I say."

The albino swallowed nervously and stepped into the car, Roderich following close behind. Elizabeta and Francis came in, and Toris took shotgun as Feliks drove.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano drove to Buono Tomato's with the blonde's car, parking in the staff area and entering through the front.

When they came in and turned on the light, confetti burst, streamers flew, and people cheered.

"Hey! Congratulations! I knew that you'd get there soon enough!" Gilbert slung an arm around Ludwig's other shoulder, the one not occupied by Feliciano.

Ludwig blushed but muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Michelle appeared and said, "It'll be just for today, since it's a big reason to celebrate, so would you like to continue that romantic dinner? Everyone else has to work, but you two can sit and enjoy the candlelight!"

"Ve! Okay!" Feliciano said, rushing to a small table in the corner seated for two and sitting down. "Ludwig, come over here!"

The German smiled and sat down in front of the Italian, leaning forward to place a lovely kiss on the other's forehead and then sitting back down. Ludwig was hopeful that no one would interrupt their romantic dinner this time.

Though with the club YAOI, it just won't ever seem that way.

* * *

CHEESY ENDING IS CHEESY. And that, during the kissing scene, dear friends, is what a size kink is. That's also my second attempt at fluff…even when proofreading it my mind went, "Awww…" Ger/Ita is so cute~ But so is Spamano, which is next!

(1) – _Noodles during interrogation_ – In those detective mangas, the interrogator always gives a bowl of noodles (I think it was soba…or was it ramen?) to the prisoner. It's supposed to make them loosen up XD.

Ah, shoot. I forgot to take the day down. The day in this fic is: 3/3/10.

Okay, so. The news: I've decided what the pairings for the Bad Friends Trio are! They'll be (in this order):

Spamano

One-sided PruAus

One-sided Franada

And then this whole series has a 75% chance of being done with. I might do (maybe one-sided) RuCho if there's enough time in the school year…as in the fic's school year, not reality. THAT'S why my intuition told me to take the days down! X3

I'm sorry to people who like Prussia/Canada…it's just that I see Canada with France more than Prussia…And I know I told someone that I would introduce him in the chapters, but I forgot. Just like everyone…sigh. But I promise, Canada will appear sometime! (And that'll be 14 main characters to take note of, XD).

And the other news, which isn't last in value just because it's mentioned last: I got fanart! Wooh!!! Love and affection and hugs to SailorXStar, who drew the scene of Feliciano trying to seduce Ludwig in chapter 10! I love you, girl, and the link is posted somewhere on my profile.


End file.
